Alone With You
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE ONE WHOLE WEEKEND WITH THAT SELF CENTERED JE” Dana started before being cut off by the Dean and noticing everybody was staring at her. [FINITO, DL]
1. Announcment

-1New story! Hope you like, and YES- chapters!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101, if I did, then Dana would still be on the show-and with Logan!**

Chapter 1

* * *

'_PCA students, would you like a full weekend of skiing?  
Well, we are giving that away to 2 lucky students!  
All you have to do is sign on to it __will explain r__ules and regulations there. \__We will be picking 2 winners this Thursday, and whoever __Wins, will leave Friday morning- and come back Sunday __morning. _

_You will need your parents permission._

_Good luck to all!'_

'_Sincerely,_

_Dean Rivers'_

Dana read to herself. "Hmm."

"You gonna' sign up?" Logan asked snatching the paper out of Dana's grasp. She snatched the paper back from his hands.

"Maybe.." Dana said looking at him.

"Hmm, one full weekend with the sexy Dana Cruz. Sounds good to me!" Logan said imagining it. Dana ignored the comment and walked back to her dorm. She decided she would like to go skiing for one whole weekend. She smiled to herself at the thought of her and Logan cuddled up by the- _SHUT UP!_ She told herself. How could she think something like that?

* * *

"Let's see here, Rules.. Regulations.. Who cares- I accept!" Logan read. How he hoped it would be him and Dana, and they could cuddle up by- _STOP IT! _Logan told himself. How could he think something like that? He sighed and went back to the rules. He was already signed on, and noticed that Dana was signed on too.

UknoUwntMe: Hey babe

BacKofF101: Yes, may I help you?

UknoUwntMe: Yes actually, how about you make out with me?

BacKofF101: Uh-huh.. Yeah right!

UknoUwntMe: Well.. Fine, but one day- you WILL come to your senses!

BacKofF101: Yeah.. Of course.. IN YOUR DREAMS!

Logan quickly decided to change the subject.

UknoUwntMe: Well.. Are you going to try to get those tickets to go skiing?

BacKofF101: Already did.

Logan was happy at this point, and quickly typed his name in to go.

UknoUwntMe: Well me too, hope it's me and you who get picked!

UknoUwntMe has just signed off at 4:37 PM.

Dana re-read the last thing hesent her100 times before turning her laptop off.

* * *

"Attention PCA students, we are going to be announcing thetwo winners!" The Dean said while standing up at the podium in front of all the PCA kids.

"This is stupid, he just needs to say it!" Dana said to Zoey and Nicole. Thethree girls were sitting in front of Logan, Michael, and Chase. Logan decided it would be fun to annoy Dana as he started kicking her chair. Dana held her fists before turning around. "GET OFF MY CHAIR!"

"Can you say Anger-Management!" Logan said quietly.

"What was that?" Dana asked, although she heard what he said.

"Dana, Logan- be quiet!" The Dean yelled. Dana glared at Logan before turning around. "Now, I was saying, before being RUDELY interrupted.." the Dean started looking at Logan and Dana. "The winners for the ski trip are…"

* * *

Cliffy! Should I continue? You all know who it probably is. Isn't it quite obvious? Lol. Anyways.. Sorry it is such a short chapter, I will try to post again tonight since it is Friday! Do you guys like it? If you do.. Please review!

-- xxBritsterxx (Brittany)


	2. Your kidding me!

-1My computer keeps deleting my work! This is the 3rd time I have had to type this! Well, here is Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Zoey101, and if I did, Dana would still be on the show- with Logan!**

**Chapter 2**

"And the winners of the two ski tickets are," The Dean started. "Dana Cruz.." Dana smiled and stood up. "And Logan Reese." Dana's smile quickly faded as he smiled and stood also.

"LOGAN REESE?" Dana screamed pointing to Logan.

"DANA CRUZ?" Logan yelled back at her.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE ONE WHOLW WEEKEND WITH THAT SELF CENTERED JE-" Dana started before being cut off by the Dean and noticing everybody was staring at her.

"Ms. Cruz, now let's not make this personal. If you don't want to go, you can give up your ticket?" The Dean suggested with more of a question. Dana noticed that Zoey and Nicole were giggling while the guys were laughing quietly.

"Shut up!" Dana whispered to them. They all stopped and put 'serious' faces on. "I am NOT giving these up!" Dana yelled, then turned to look at Logan.

"Don't look at me like that woman! I am not giving these up either!" Logan yelled. Dana crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly.

"Then you two better start packing your bags!" Dean Rivers said. "Dismissed!" he yelled. All the students shoved each other to get out of the auditorium.

"Out of all the people at this school, he picked Logan Reese, why?" Dana said not talking to anyone in particular.

"How do you think I feel?" Logan asked.

"Shut up," Dana said while walking off to room 101.

---------

Dana grabbed her suit case and threw it on top of her bed while stuffing shirts and jackets in. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why him? What did I get myself into? Why?" Dana repeated out loud.

"Aww, don't feel so bad," Zoey said while helping Dana straighten out her suitcase.

"Yeah, It will be fun! Aren't you excited!" Nicole asked eagerly.

"No," Dana replied while zipping up her suitcase. She set it by the door and laid down.

"I have to leave early tomorrow. If I don't come back Sunday, it is because I have committed suicide." Dana joked.

"Alright, we will remember," Zoey replied, and laughed slightly.

--------------

"YES! SCORE!" Logan yelled while packing.

"What?" Chase asked.

"One full weekend of the sexy Dana Cruz! I am sure to score!" Logan said rather cocky.

"Don't get too full of yourself," Chase told Logan while sitting on his bed thinking of non other than Zoey. Logan flopped on his bed after he finished packing and turned on his stomach. He quickly feel asleep.

-------------

"DANA! Wake up!" Nicole yelled while shaking Dana.

"Hmm.. What?" Dana asked sleepy.

"You have to get ready! Your cab leaves in 30 minutes," Nicole replied.

"So?" Dana asked while slowly stepping out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "What time is my flight?" She asked while brushing her teeth. Nicole stepped towards Dana's suitcase and took out her plane ticket and read it.

"12:15," Nicole replied putting the plane ticket back.

"So why am I getting up now?" Dana asked again spitting the water from her mouth out into the sink. "What time is it, anyways?"

"8:30, and Because, you have to be at the airport 2 hours before your flight. You have to get through security and baggage check.." Nicole rambled on.

"Ok, I get it," Dana replied getting dressed. Zoey woke up from all the talking and sat up.

"Good luck Dana!" Zoey said while grinning.

"Drop dead," Dana replied joking. "I'll see you guys Sunday! Bye."

"Bye Dana," Zoey and Nicole said at the same time.

-----------------

"Dude! I have to hurry!" Logan panicked. He had to be ready in 10 minutes. "I woke up late!"

"Then hurry," Michael replied. Logan started at him.

"Help me! Go get my bags and put them outside," Logan ordered Michael. Michael got Logan's suitcase and brought it outside. Nearly 15 minutes later Logan walked out fully dressed and ready.

"I will see you Monday, tell Chase I said bye," Logan said while looking at Chase sleeping.

"Ok, bye Logan," Michael replied.

-----------------

"Nice of you to be LATE," Dana said to Logan as he soon walked out with his suitcase trailing behind.

"I am right on time," Logan said while putting his suitcase into the trunk of the cab.

"Just get in," Dana said while stepping into the back of the cab.

"I am working on it," Logan replied slowly stepping in. The cab started up and slowly drove away.

---------------

Well, there was chapter 2! I kinda like this story! Maybe because I love skiing. Lol.. Thank you to all my reviews I got. If you like this chapter, and want me to continue, then please review!

-- xxBritsterxx (Brittany)


	3. Turbulence

-1Well, here you go. Chapter 3 is here! If you like this one, and like the DxL pairing, then you should read my other stories. On with the story. Oh, and those of you who are confused, Dana and Logan leave to go skiing on Fri. morning, and come back Sunday night. So they'd get Friday skiing and Saturday, and some Sunday. (It's not like that is all they would be doing.. As a matter of fact, skiing wont be mentioned too too much.) Lol.

**Disclaimer: As usual. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Well, here is the airport," the cab driver said puling up to two big glass doors. Logan gave him the money and stepped out to get the suitcases. Dana stepped out too, and grabbed her suitcase. Logan quickly shut the trunk and waved the cab driver off. Logan walked in first, since this was no new experience.

"Logan, I have never been on a plane," Dana confessed.

"Well follow me, I do this stuff all the time," Logan bragged motioning Dana to follow him. After a long period of security, baggage check, and etc. they were now waiting for their plane to departure. Logan sat by Dana listening to his I-pod while Dana read a magazine.

"I'm tired," Dana said realizing she didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Me too," Logan said. There was a long pause. "You wanna' lay your head on my shoulder?" Logan asked in hopes of a yes.

"You know what, I'm that desperate," Dana said while laying her head on his shoulder. Logan smiled and laid his head on top of hers.

"Loading flight 255 to Denver Colorado," The lady in front announced. **(A/N: Made up flight, but there is actually skiing in Denver, lol.) **

"Come on," Logan said shaking Dana. "Wake up Dana."

"Hmm, what?" Dana asked slowly opening her eyes.

"Our flight is leaving," Logan said getting up, and helping Dana up also. Dana and Logan walked and arrived at the entrance of the plane.

"Plane tickets please," The lady said.

"Right here," Logan said handing her both tickets.

"Thank you, step right through," The lady said giving the tickets back. Dana and Logan carefully walked onto the plane and down to their seats.

"Can I pleeeease have the seat by the window?" Dana asked in a little girls voice. Logan saw her puppy dog face and couldn't turn it down.

"Now how can I turn down a face like that?" Logan questioned and let Dana slide in before him. After about a half hour of flying, Dana laid her head on Logan's shoulder. "Oh?" Logan asked quite surprised.

"Shut-up," Dana replied.

"Yes 'mam," Logan laughed and held her hand noticing she looked a little frightened. "Scared?" He asked.

"No.." Dana replied weakly. "It's just… I have never been on a plane before, I don't know what to expect."

"It's alright, Logan is here for ya' babe," Logan replied. They sat that way for a couple minutes until the plane started rocking and shaking.

"Oh my god! What is that?" Dana panicked holding onto Logan's hand tighter.

"Babe, it's just turbulence!" Logan explained. "You know, when the plane hits some air and stuff, then kind of shakes, it's alright."

"Are you sure?" Dana asked with a scared look in her eyes.

"Of course," Logan said holding her hand with both of his hands and giving her hand a kiss.

"I'm sorry everybody on board," The flight attendant said aloud. "We were just experiencing some turbulence."

"See, I told you," Logan said looking into Dana's eyes. Dana cuddled back up onto Logan's shoulders. "Uhh, Dana, I have to use the bathroom, can you hold on a sec'?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure." Dana got up from his shoulders and looked out the window seeing cotton-like clouds. 'This is amazing!' Dana thought staring out the window.

"I'm back," Logan announced taking his seat.

"Shh, look at this!" Dana whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Logan asked, but his question was not answered. Dana pulled him over her to look out the window.

"Isn't is amazing?" Dana asked looking at Logan. Logan wanted to say 'just like you,' but he decided to say something else.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Dana looked at Logan and didn't see the jerk he always is, she saw a sweet side. She sat back into her chair and stared at the seat right in front of her.

"How much longer?" Dana asked.

"I don't know, I'm guessing maybe an hour or so," Logan replied.

"I'm bored!" Dana whined. Logan picked up his i-pod and gave her one of the headphones.

"Do ya' like Fall out Boy?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" Dana exclaimed. Logan turned Dance Dance on and relaxed into his chair. Dana mumbled the lyrics along while looking out the window at the 'amazing' clouds. Logan smiled, yes smiled, at the sight of Dana enjoying herself.

"Please put your seat-belts back on we are preparing for landing," The flight attendant announced. Dana and Logan did as instructed and buckled their seat-belts. Logan grabbed onto Dana's hand, and prepared for landing. "Welcome to Denver Colorado!" Another flight attendant announced.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Well, my b-day is coming up soon! Can't wait! Lol, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to all my great reviews on ch.1 & ch.2- You all are wonderful!**

**--xxBritsterxx (Brittany)**


	4. Welcome to Denver Colorado

Yay! Well, here is chapter 4. I like this story, and I like where it's going! Not to sound cocky or anything. Lol. Ok, I am rambling, and I don't want all of you too get bored with my talking, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: As usual.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Wow.. It's a-amazing," Dana said as she looked in aw at the snow covered mountains.

"Yeah," Logan replied. There was a long pause.

"All students who won tickets to go skiing please gather over here," an old man yelled motioning kids over to where he stood. Logan grabbed Dana's hand and Dana pulled away.

"Excuse me?" Dana asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on, you know you want me!" Logan replied giving one of his smirks. There is the cocky attitude, back once again.

"Ha, no." Dana walked over to where the man stood and Logan followed close behind. There was a crowd of 14 students including them (7 different schools).

"Welcome, and congratulations all winners!" The old man bellowed. "I am Mr. Ritter. You may wonder what to do, now that you are here. Well, that is what I am here for." Mr. Ritter continued. "So now I shall take roll."

"Get a load of this guy," Logan whispered in Dana's ear. Dana elbowed him.

"Hmm, Dana Cruz and Logan Reese from PCA?" Mr. Ritter asked.

"Yeah, were here!" Logan yelled as him and Dana stuck their hands up.

"Well, you both go get your baggage, and follow your chaperone to your hotel. You will be sharing chaperones with.." Mr. Ritter announced, looking down at his list. "Sam and Josh. From Atlantic Coast Academy" **(A/N: Ha ha, made up school.. I think.) **

"Ugh," Logan moaned.

"Tell me about it," Dana muttered.

"You're chaperone is Mrs. Collins," Mr. Ritter announced pointing to Mrs. Collins.

"Follow me you.. Four," Mrs. Collins said while walking off. Dana and Logan collected their bags. "Now, we are going to the Hilton hotel. We are loading on that bus with all the other winners over there," Mrs. Collins said pointing to a large yellow bus. They all walked out and onto the bus.

"I already don't like her preppy attitude," Dana sighed while sliding into one of the bus seats.

"You always take the window seats!" Logan complained.

"Deal with it," Dana shot back while plopping onto the seat.

"Maybe I will.." Logan smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dana asked looking at Logan's smirk. Logan started tickling her stomach. Dana started to laugh and curl up, trying to escape Logan.

"Stop.. Logan.. Now.. I'm.. s-s-serious… STOP!" Dana said weakly while laughing.

"Not until I get my window seat!" Logan said, then stopped. Logan started to laugh, and Dana giggled. Dana stopped, "You idiot, I told you to stop!"

"_Excuse_ me for wanting my window seat!" Logan snapped back.

"Well, I don't see your name on it," Dana smiled acting like she was looking for his name. Logan turned back around and Dana looked out the window.

"You will be sharing a room with your partner," Mr. Ritter announced while on the bus. Everyone gave blank stares. "The person who goes to your school." he corrected.

"I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH THIS.. THING!" Dana screamed as she stood up. This is De-ja-vo from the auditorium.

"Too bad, now sit down," Mr. Ritter sternly ordered. Dana quickly sat down.

"Looks like were bunking together babe," Logan laughed.

"Shut up before I make you," Dana said crossing her arms.

"I'd like to see you try," Logan replied pointing to his cheek. "Hit me right here," he said taping his finger. Dana sighed and turned towards the window again. After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled into the Hilton parking lot.

"Well, here we are, please gather with your chaperone outside of the bus. They will escort you to your room," Mr. Ritter announced. Logan and Dana got out of the bus and walked towards Mrs. Collins.

"Hello, Let's wait for Sam and-" Mrs. Collins continued.

"Were here," Josh said while Sam was running behind. Josh had blond shaggy hair with green eyes. He was a couple inches taller then Dana. Sam had jet black hair with brown eyes, and was about the same height as Dana. "Hey, I'm Josh." Josh said while holding his hand out to Dana.

"I'm Dana.." Dana replied with a smile. Logan saw this and didn't like it at all.

"And I'm Logan," He butted in shaking Josh's hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Josh said pulling his hand away.

"Wish I could say the same," Logan mumbled. Logan poked Dana, "Come on, were going."

"Don't touch me," Dana said walking ahead of Logan.

"Now, Logan Reese and Dana Cruz, your room is.. 536, floor 5 **(A/N: I am making all these floors and room numbers up.)** and Sam and Josh, Same floor, room.. 537" Mrs. Collins said while in the elevator pressing 4. "You guys have until Sunday, I suggest you make the best of it! We will all be taking the bus to go skiing tomorrow. Be ready at 8:00 AM. Now go unpack, and do whatever the rest of the day." Dana rushed to get to room 536 and Logan followed close behind.

* * *

**Whoo hoo! Chapter 4 is done! Tell me what you think, by reviewing. I know you love to press that purple button down there. Lol.. I actually quite like this story, plus I need a break from 'Halloween Dance'-- Well, enjoy! YAY: My birthday is Feb. 19.. This Sunday! Happy birthday to me!**

**_--xxBritsterxx (Brittany)_**


	5. Bridal style

Well here is chapter 5. I want to say that Kitten Lovell has THE best story out. It's called 'Silence' It rocks! It is like.. The best, you have to read it. Ha, I'm doing a little advertising here, lol. Here is chapter 5, read and review!

**Monkeypants17**: LMAO! Yeah, it might be a good idea not to do that again. Lol.

**All reviewers**: Hey! Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are great. I thank each and everyone of you.. Lol.

**Disclaimer: As usual.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

Dana opened the door to the hotel room and dragged her suitcase inside. "My side," Dana said pointing to the right side of the room, closer to the bathroom. There was a small fire place and a T.V in the middle of the two beds.

"Whatever," Logan said while setting his suitcase on top of his bed. Dana took off her black and white etnies then stepped on her bed. She stood on top of her bed and started to jump. "What are you doing?" Logan laughed looking at Dana with her black and red tank top on.

"I have always wanted to do this. You see it in all the movies," Dana replied giggling. She hopped over to Logan's bed.

"Hey!" Logan yelled.

"Whatcha' gonna' do about it?" Dana asked still jumping. Logan hopped on and Dana let out a small scream and quickly jumped off running towards the door.

"Not so fast babe!" Logan yelled running after her. Dana ran out of the room and to the end of the long hall with doors on each side. Logan followed close behind and finally caught up to her. He lifted her up in 'bridal style'.

"Put me down!" Dana laughed.

"Whatcha' gonna' do about it?" Logan mocked and smiled. Logan carried her back to the room and threw her onto his bed. "You want to go to a movie later on tonight?" Logan asked.

"Where, when and what movie?" Dana asked her focus on the blank T.V screen.

"A movie theatre, we can get a cab, 7:25 PM, and 'When a stranger calls'," Logan replied.

"Sure, why not.. But you're buying!" Dana replied joking. Logan flopped on the bed next to Dana. "You know there is another bed right over there?" Dana asked putting her arms behind her head.

"Look who's on my bed," Logan replied looking Dana up and downthen to his bed.

"Oh, right." Dana got up and started to unpack.

"Why would you unpack, it just waists time. Were leaving Sunday," Logan asked looking at Dana's suitcase. Dana put her clothes back in.

"I'm bored," Dana complained. Logan got up and hopped onto Dana's bed.

"I can help you with that," Logan said leaning a little closer to Dana.

"What do you thinkyour doing?" Dana asked smiling.

"Making you un-bored," Logan replied. Dana quickly blocked him.

"I don't think so," Dana said getting up. "You gotta' work for what you want."

"Are you serious? What can I do?" Logan asked like a hungry puppy about to be fed.

"Your pathetic," Dana said.

"Only when it involves you," Logan replied. Dana looked away trying to hide her smile.

"What time is it?" Dana asked trying to find a clock.

"6:52."

"Should we call a cab for the movies?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Logan replied taking his cell phone out of his side pocket. "Got a phonebook?" Logan asked. Dana handed him a yellow phone book. Logan looked inside and went over the list trying to find a cab company. Logan found one and quickly dialed. After a few minutes of talking Logan hung up. "Their on their way, come on let's go outside and wait."

"Its cold out there!" Dana whined. Logan gave her his coat and walked outside. After a couple minutes of waiting the cab pulled up and Logan and Dana got in.

"You don't really like that Josh guy.. Do you?" Logan brought up while in the cab.

"Is that really any of your business?" Dana asked.

"No.."

"Why are you wondering?" Dana asked slightly amused.

"No reason," Logan answered while clenching his fists at the thought of Josh. Dana smirked and looked out the window. The cab came to a stop and Logan paid the driver and walked out. "Two tickets for 'When a stranger calls'," Logan said as him and Dana walked up to the front. The lady handed him the tickets and they walked off. "You got to be kidding me!" Logan complained annoyed. Sure enough, Josh was with Sam and they were heading towards 'When a Stranger Calls'.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go.. Chapter 5. I hope you all like this story. Please review and tell me if you liked it. I should be updating ch.7 soon of 'Halloween dance' but I really needed a break off of that. Lol, well please review and tell me what you think..**

**--Brittany**


	6. Don't you dare!

Here is Chapter 6.. HA! I'm really liking this story! Lol, thanks Kitten Lovell for the great idea that I will use, but change it up a little..

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I never will. So why put this! The only thing I do own are my OC's.

**Chapter 6**

----------

_Sure enough, Josh was with Sam and they were heading towards 'When a Stranger Calls'._

----------

"You're kidding me, of all people in this world," Logan stared wide-eyed at Josh and Sam. Dana smirked, what a great chance this is to see Logan get jealous.

"Shut up Logan, and let's go," Dana said grabbing his arm and leading him to the theatre. Logan opened the door for Dana and immediately saw where Dana was heading, towards Josh and Sam. Logan quickly caught up with Dana.

"Let's sit up here," Logan suggested pointing to the farthest point away from Josh. Dana wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Let's sit here," Dana said sitting by Josh before Logan could object. Logan's fists were clenched and she saw this. She felt a little guilty, but couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Hey Josh, your hotel rooms are right next to ours.. aren't they?" Dana asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I believe so," Josh replied. "So, how are you _Dana?" _He asked emphasizing on Dana's name, yet looking at Logan.

"Fine," she replied. Dana slowly turned to the screen as the movie previews began. Logan didn't know what to do. Now that _they _were here, he couldn't really spend any time with Dana. _She couldn't possibly like that guy.. could she? _Logan thought to himself, and then frowned.

**Dana's POV**

Seeing him frown made me feel even guiltier. What does he think? I actually like this guy? You have got to be kidding me. He's... I don't know. Not Logan I guess. But there is NO WAY I can let him know that. No way. What am I going to do? I can flirt so much with Josh, that Logan would get COMPLETETLY jealous. But, that might make him lose interest. Or, it will make him gain interest. I felt an arm go around me, hoping it was Logan's I turned to see him sitting with both arms on his lap staring at the screen. Eww, then who-

"What do you think your doing?" I asked looking at Josh's hand around me. Logan quickly turned to see his arm around me.

"What's the problem?" He asked. The nerve of this guy! I can't believe it, and I am not going to cuddle up with some guy I met yesterday. And the guy of my dreams is sitting right next to me. I picked up Josh's arm and flung it back onto his lap.

"There is a problem," I replied, I am not going into detail with him.

"Damn, all I'm trying to do-" He started before being cut off by Logan.

**Nobody's POV**

"NO! I know what you're trying to do! Dude! You barely know her! Do you even know her last name? No? I thought so. You're trying to put your arm around her when you have known her for one day. Dude, I have known her for 2 years, and you don't see me trying to put an arm around her. Although I would love to..." Logan glanced at Dana. "I know her enough that she wouldn't let me. So just back off of her before I make you!" Logan snapped, and sat back down noticing people around them staring at him. "Watch the movie!" He screamed. Everyone switched their attention back to the movies. Logan couldn't bring his attention to Dana, or even look at her. But he knew she was staring straight at him. Dana switched her attention back to the screen and Josh did not touch her the rest of the time.

"Well, that was a good movie!" Sam exclaimed while the credits were rolling. Nobody spoke, this really wasn't the time. Logan called a cab to pick them back up.

"Can I ride with you guys, I'll pay and all, but I don't see the point of hiring two separate cabs since we are going to the same place?" Josh asked facing the door to outside. Logan hated him with all he had inside of him, but didn't answer.

"What ever," Dana replied not looking at him. Instead she looked down at her dark blue jeans and black long-sleeved shirt. She put her white coat on and stepped out side into the cold air. Dana could see the smoke coming from her mouth as she breathed. Logan stepped outside too. He wasn't really used to this kind of weather. The only time he has been out here in the cold was when he took vacations during winter break to go to Aspen. He learned how to ski when he was little, and continued lessons every year. He was pretty good at it, and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Soon the cab pulled up and Dana got in first. Then Logan, Sam, and Josh climbed in after her. Josh was on the other end of Dana. It soon occurred to Logan that they would have to spend more time with Sam and Josh tomorrow while skiing. Maybe he could just take Dana and teach her how to ski, away from them. No, he couldn't do that because if she got hurt, it would be his fault. While sighing, Logan thought about another whole day with them. Dana looked at him with concern.

"You ok?" Dana asked turning towards Logan. This is the least she could do since he got Josh to shut up.

"I'm fine," Logan mumbled looking straight ahead. They were almost to the hotel, thank god. When they arrived to the hotel they found that lights were illuminating the building making it look beautiful. The cab pulled up right to the front. Dana and Logan immediately got out leaving Sam and Josh to pay. Sam was searching through his pockets and seemed to find nothing. He gave a shrug to Josh, and Josh began looking through his pockets.

"Oh my god, I don't think they have enough money to pay him!" Dana laughed.

"Then let's run!" Logan exclaimed taking Dana's hand and rushing her to the elevator. Dana laughed looking at the stressed Josh. "We have to get away before they ask us for money! Ha, they deserve that," Logan said pushing the button on the elevator.

"Your right, they do," Dana said. "Well, Josh does."

"Yeah," Logan nodded and stepped into the elevator.

"Why did you stand up for me like that, I mean, I could have done it myself?" Dana asked, but wasn't sure about that.

"I don't know, he was getting on my nerves, and, I don't know. I have known you for so much longer and..." Logan started.

"And it wasn't fair?" Dana asked.

"Exactly," Logan replied before he realized what he said. "I mean, NO!"

"Ha, you were jealous Logan, just admit it. You couldn't stand that I have known him for one day, and he put his arm around me, and you have known me for two years, and I won't let you!" Dana said amused.

"Am not," Logan lied.

"Are too," Dana argued.

"No, you didn't let him put his arm around you! You stopped him!" Logan said. "Why?"

"Cause I have known him for one day!" Dana replied. Logan shrugged and walked out of the elevator towards their room.

"I wonder what Sam and Josh did?" Logan changed the subject.

"Yeah," Dana replied and followed Logan into their room. Logan went over to the fireplace and took out a log you could light to start a fire. "What are you doing?"

"Starting a fire, in the fire place," Logan replied. Dana rolled her eyes.

"I mean, why?" Dana asked.

"Because I am cold," Logan lied. He wasn't cold, but a fire seemed so romantic. Except the fact Dana didn't like him, so he though. He didn't care.

"Riiiight," Dana dragged out. She sat next to him by the fire and was mesmerized by the flames. After a long period of silence, except for the cracking of the fire, Dana spoke up. "Tell me the truth, were you jealous?" Logan kept quiet for a little while.

"Yes," he replied not turning to look at Dana. Dana smiled to herself and turned to lie on her stomach. Logan did the same, and put his head in his hand. Dana had her arms crossed in front of her on the ground and put her chin onto her arms. "Thanks, for uh, sticking up for me at the movies. It didn't know that guy was such a pervert."

"Yeah, no problem," Logan said before getting up. "I'm tired, and we have a big day tomorrow, so I am going to bed.

"Me too," Dana said getting up and plopping onto her bed. He bed felt uneven. It felt like it was in a V shape. She couldn't turn and it kept dragging her into the middle. Logan was laying flat on his bed with his head on his pillow. "Are you asleep?" Dana asked softly.

"No," Logan replied not opening his eyes. Dana slowly got up and turned on the lights. "Ahh! What was that for?" Logan asked rubbing his eyes. The bright lights were hurting his eyes. Dana squinted too.

"There is something wrong with my bed!" She complained and lay at the end of her bed. She pulled up the blankets and looked under the bed. "Oh, shit!" Dana said.

"What?" Logan asked sitting up and walking over to Dana.

"I broke the bed!" She said. Logan laughed. "Shut up, I must of broke this wood board when I jumped on it, now it's in a V shape, and very uncomfortable."

"You can sleep with me in my bed?" Logan suggested.

"Eww, god no!" Dana hissed. She tried to lie back on her bed, but it was hurting her back. The floor was wood, and cold. There was barely any space on the floor except by the fire and it smelled like ashes. Dana let out a sigh and Logan stared at her. "Fine you win." Dana got onto his bed and took his pillow. Logan rolled his eyes and took Dana's pillow off her bed to use that one. He crawled in next to her.

"Good night Dana," Logan smiled and turned off the light.

"I swear to go Logan, you stay on your side, if ANYTHING of yours comes on this side of the bed, it will be cut off! Do you hear me!" Dana told Logan. **(A/N: Thanks SOOO much Kitten Lovell for this wonderful idea! I love it!)**

"Yes, I understand," Logan frowned and turned to face Dana. Dana put her back to Logan and fell asleep.

------------------

**Well, there is chapter 6! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**

**--Brittany**


	7. The pain you put me through

Here is chapter 7, there isn't really much to say though. I'm having a really crappy day, and that is why I am writing this. So here you go.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Yes, I put '**we'**. And '**we'** never will. Get over it. Exceptions of OC's, Poems, etc.

**Chapter 7**

Nobody's POV

Dana slowly awoke to an aroma of- "Are you making coffee?" Dana asked with a laugh. Logan turned around gave a quick smirk.

"It's good, have a problem with it?" Logan asked jokingly. He turned back around and continued to set up the coffee machine.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Dana replied laying her head back down on Logan's pillow.

"Hey, you're lying on my pillow!" Logan complained walking over to her.

"Have a problem with it?" Dana mocked.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny," Logan retorted sarcastically. He switched his attention back to the coffee.

"What time is it? We have to meet Mrs. Collins by the bus at 8 AM," Dana asked trying to find a clock around in the room. Logan looked down at his wrist.

"6:48 AM," he answered. "You should start to get ready. You know you have to get into the ski clothes and stuff?"

"I don't see you in any ski clothes," Dana said looking Logan up-and-down.

"That is because I am making the coffee," he laughed. Deciding to get ready Dana took a quick shower and got ready. "Ouch!" Logan yelled to himself. "This coffee burnt my hand!" Logan heard a laugh from the other room. "Shut up!" He yelled so Dana could hear. Logan took two mugs and poured coffee into each of them. Dana soon walked out with her red turtle neck sweater on and black ski-bibs over. She sat down across from Logan and quietly took a small sip from her coffee.

"This room is too hot, I am going to burn to crisps!" Dana complained pulling her turtle neck sweater away from her neck to get some air.

"That's why I was smart enough to wait and get all that stuff on. We still have 30 minutes left!" Logan said. Dana didn't reply, instead, she took another sip of her coffee. "Well, I am finished; I am going to change, later, like a smart person."

"Shut up," Dana bellowed ready to pour her hot coffee all over his head. Logan smirked and walked into the bathroom to change. _That boy drives me mad! _Dana thought to herself, and poured the rest of her coffee out. She was full, and ready to go, with 10 minutes to spare. She took out her I-pod while waiting for Logan to get ready. 'The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage' _By: Panic! At the Disco, _filled her ears as she started to sing along. But very quietly.

_Sit tight, I'm 'gonna need you to keep time  
Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me  
Good, good now we're making some progress  
Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat  
And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue? _

Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes--, trophy boys, trophy wives--…

**(I do NOT own this. This is a song by: Panic! At the disco.)**

"Dana?" Logan asked coming out of the bathroom. Dana turned her I-pod on pause and looked at Logan. He had on a white under-armor turtle neck with black ski-bibs similar to Dana's. Dana put her black headband on and put her hair up in a messy bun. Logan stuck a black hat on.

"Ready?" Dana asked getting up from her seat, and setting her I-pod on the bed.

"Sure thing, shall we?" Logan stuck out his arm. Dana pushed it away and smiled.

"You're so corny, and yes." With that, they both walked out to meet Mrs. Collins by the bus.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad to see you two here, go ahead, and get loaded on the bus," Mrs. Collins greeted. "We will be renting our ski equipment there." Logan and Dana nodded and followed instructions by getting on the bus. Logan took a seat by the window.

"Ha, I get the seat by the window!" Logan bragged.

"I don't care!" Dana lied and sat back down with her arms folded across her stomach. Josh and Sam walked up the steps onto the bus, and Dana and Logan both scowled. Josh glared back, but Sam stayed calm.

"Well, I have been skiing before; lot's of times acually, so I really don't need these lessons. How about you? I mean, if you skied before, we may be able to just skip the lessons and enjoy the pleasures of skiing," Logan asked with a laugh.

**Dana POV**

I didn't want to lie, I mean, I haven't gone too many times. Enough to know how to ski, to stop, and to go. I will be fine, right?

"Sure, I have gone skiing, back in my hometown. We can skip the lessons," I answered. I know what you are thinking. She's crazy! Am I right? Well, I am. I didn't want Logan thinking I'm some wimp, and I did go skiing a couple times back in my hometown. I mean, come on… How hard can it possibly be?

"Good, we can ask Mrs. Collins, I'm sure she won't mind," Logan said. How can I possibly miss a chance like this? Skiing in Denver Colorado with Logan Reese, alone. I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a horribly, disgusting thing.

"Yeah," I replied. Oh, how I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. The bus slowly pulled into a parking lot. I gazed up at the slopes which were pure white and sparkled in the morning sun. Seeing the slopes, I realized that my hometown skiing place was nothing compared to this. Absolutely nothing.

"Pretty isn't it? Too bad it's going to be ruined by me flying down those slopes," Logan grinned.

"Uh, Logan-" I began before being cut off by Mrs. Collins.

"Please exit the bus in an orderly fashion," Mrs. Collins tried, but failed. Students were flocking the exit trying to get out of the hot and sticky bus. I was an inch away telling Logan that I wasn't that good, and that I probably needed the lessons.

"Come on!" Logan exclaimed and grabbed my hand leading me off the bus. My heart jumped from the touch of his hand. Mrs. Collins all led us to the ski-rental building. I, along with all the other students got all the equipment we needed and was off. The lessons were held over by the beginners section. "Let's go up there," Logan suggested.

"Wait, um… never mind. Okay," I replied. It didn't look too difficult until I got off the ski lift. It was steep with moguls everywhere. **(A/N: Moguls are like, little bumps that you can jump off of while skiing. Not large at all, maybe 1 or 2 feet high.) **I wasn't sure if I can handle it.

"You sure you can handle it? Since you are a girl and everything..." Logan teased. That's it. I don't care; I AM going to do this, just to prove Logan wrong.

"Yeah, you go first though," I said nervousness in my voice. And I guess it showed because Logan gave me a concerned look, and then headed down. I took a deep breath. Weakening knees, white knuckles, and shaking hands haunted me as my grip on my poles where tightening. Slowly pushing off I started to go down. Why in the hell am I doing this? How stupid can I get? I am like, risking my life. Just to prove Logan wrong. Well, not necessarily. I will make it. Logan turned around to look at me.

"You ok?" Logan asked stopping in the middle.

"Yeah!" I screamed back. Well, what was I supposed to say? 'No, I can't do this, and YOU were right?' Please, you have to be kidding me. I got down the first part; thank god the snow was just right. I stopped near Logan and looked down the rest of the way. I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet. Being about half way down, I closed my eyes for a second. There was no possible way to go back. I was stuck. The rest of the way down was steep and full of moguls.

"If you don't think you can do this, then we can take our skis off and walk down," Logan suggested, sounding truly concerned for me. I was NOT going to walk down the rest of the way, and look like an idiot!

"No, I'm fine. Just, just go," I answered. With that, he was off again and I slowly followed. Breathe in, and out. Go side-to-side. Slow yourself, I repeated to myself over and over again. Oh, shit. No way, there was literally a line across the slope full of people who have fallen, or who were stopped helping other people up. No way I could get through. There was only one open spot I could get through. I couldn't fall, and stop myself; there were too many people behind me. I would have gotten run over. What am I going to do? The only open part was three huge moguls in a row, and I couldn't go over them. Logan, ahead of me jumped off of them, and landed. There was no time to think, and my only choice was going over it. It seemed time had slowed, and my skis got caught on the second mogul. This caused my skis to pop off, and me to fly forward. I dropped my poles. The last thing I saw was Logan taking his skis off and rushing over to me before my face hit the snow and the icy snow scrapped it as I flipped a couple more times. Finally, I stopped. And I was lying there, motionless, felling as if my whole body were numb. Taking my jacket and putting it to my face, it felt so cold, yet numb. It was too cold, and in to much pain to bear, so I stuck it into my turtle neck trying to warm it up. When I took my face out I saw blood all over my shirt. **(A/N: Wondering how I can describe this so well? That is because this happened to me. Oh my god, it hurt so badly! Just the skiing accident, not the rest.)**

"Dana? DANA!" Logan screamed, I ignored him, because I could feel my wrist in un-bearable pain. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I completely forgot about Logan, and let the tears fall down. "Dana? Oh my god, Dana!" Logan yelled to me again. "This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not," I managed to get out in between short breathes and cries. "My wrist," I moaned.

"It's ok, stay calm," Logan comforted. He took his jacket and tried to wipe the blood off of my face. I had no idea how I looked at that moment. And I didn't want to see. Logan took out his cell phone and called someone, I don't know who, and I wasn't paying attention. My attention was focused on all my pain. I groaned as I realized how stupid I must look, in-front of Logan, and all the other skiers. "Hang in there Dana," Logan said holding my hand. I laid my head back down in the snow and Logan took off his glove and stroked my cold cheek with his warm hands. It seemed like forever, in a great amount of pain before the ski-patrol showed up with a stretcher. They slowly, but carefully lifted me onto the stretcher and Logan rode with us, down the rest of the hill.

"Now, can you tell me what hurts?" One of the people said while riding down with us.

"Everything," I growled angrily, but softened. "Mostly my wrist."

"Ah, well, we are working on getting you to a hospital. We contacted Mrs. Collins, and told her what happened, and where we are going, just stay calm," they said.

"Is Logan going with me?" I asked, hoping so, I didn't want to go all alone.

"Yeah, I'm going with you. You'll be okay," Logan said putting his hands through my hair.

"Uh, thanks," I replied looking into his eyes. He looked so caring, and concerned.

"We are here, we need to get you into the emergency room," one of the people said. They took me out of the ambulance on a stretcher and walked inside.

* * *

**I hope you all like chapter 7. Probably one of my longest chapters. Thanks for all your reviews! And please review for this one! With the ski accident that happened to Dana, that all happened to me, except for the part about the stretcher and ambulance. But I had to add that in, because I have ideas…**

**Review!**

**--Brittany (xxBritsterxx)**


	8. What does he want?

**Disclaimer: STOP DEPRESSING ME!**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

_"We are here, we need to get you into the emergency room," one of the people said. They took me out of the ambulance on a stretcher and walked inside._

* * *

**Dana's POV:**

Logan held my hand as I was being pushed into the emergency room. Sure, I was in pain, but I wasn't dying or anything! I don't even know what is wrong; it's only my wrist, legs, face… Alright, so everything hurts, and I am in a great amount of pain. It's not like I was going to admit it! "I feel fine!" Logan looked at me with concern in his eyes, and I was giving him one of my, 'I'm-fine-just-go-away' looks. But, my face softened and I laid my head back down. I was hopeless.

"This is Dana Cruz," The nurse said, and looked at Logan for approval. Logan nodded and she continued, "And, she had a skiing accident, maybe this young man can describe it to you, I don't think Dana wants to." Logan looked at me and I nodded. Sure, he can tell it, because I don't feel like talking right now. Won't they shut up, giveme some medicine or something, and STOP THE PAIN!

"Well, uh, we were skiing, and I was ahead of her, so I didn't see the first part, but she hit a couple bumps. And her skis popped off, and she flipped forward a couple times. Her face is all bloody from the icy snow, which scraped it. She was in pain, I could tell… But I think her wrist hurts the worst, because she was complaining mainlyabout that," Logan said. Not the whole story, but close to it, the main point. I shook my head up-and-down to let Logan know that he was right. He glanced at me, and turned back to the doctor.

"Well, Lets get her into an x-ray, then after that we should get her cleaned up and bandaged up. After awhile of cleaning my face up, and all my cuts and bruises, I finally got x-rayed, and was waiting with Logan. **(A/N: Ok, sorry no detail. I really don't have any experience with x-rays, etc. Yes, this happened to me, but not the wrist part!)**

"Logan, I think it's broken. It hurts like hell!" I complained looking down at my swollen, bruise covered wrist.

"It's alright, everything will be fine. I promise," Logan replied giving me a small peck on the cheek. Just that tiny peck gave me electrical shocking feelings throughout my body. How does he do this to me? It's like, he stopped all of the pain, for that split-second. My thoughts were interrupted with the flinging of the door from the doctor. He had a clip-board in his hand and was reading it over.

"Well, Dana, it looks like you have broken your wrist," the doctor announced. He was an elder man, perhaps in his early sixties. He had grey hair that was starting to bald and he hadold, wrinkled hands. I gasped. I have never had a broken bone before.

"We will put a cast on it, and you will be set to go." The doctor said while leading me to get my cast fit. Before I got my cast put on, I had to choose a color. Of course, I choose red. People can sign it with a black marker, and it will be a red and black cast. My favorite colors.

"I say that I should be the first to sign it!" Logan chimed asking around for a black marker. I laughed at him, and found one. I handed it to him, and he carefully took my broken wrist, and looked at where he wanted to sign his name… picking his territory.

_Logan Reese_

**XXX**

I looked at where he had signed. He signed right on the arm part, across the whole cast, very bold and big. I smiled, typical Logan. XXX, for kisses, I laughed. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem, see now that is the most important signature!" Logan smiled and put the cap back on the marker.

"Uh-huh," I looked at my broken wrist. "I won't be able to go skiing tomorrow! What will I do, while everybody is out having fun?" I whined. I will be completely bored!

"I will be with you," Logan said… Wait, What?

"Oh, uh…" I managed to spit out. I didn't know what to say. It was sweet in a way, but nerve-racking on the flip-side.

"Can I ask you a question?" Logan asked me.

"Shoot."

"Why did you do that slope when you _knew_ you couldn't handle it? I mean, it was obvious, so why did you risk your life?" He asked me crossing his arms. Oh crap, he caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say.

"I could have handled it, if it wasn't for that line of people who fell!" I screamed, knowing how stupid that answer was. It was very obvious that I couldn't do it.

"Right," Logan nodded. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

When we finally arrived back at the hotel, it was already 7:30 PM. The second I got in, I took off all of my ski clothes, and changed into pajama bottoms, and a tank top. Logan changed back into his regular clothes. Muscle shirt and baggy jeans. Not too baggy, like a Goth style, but just right. Today has been a pretty bad day. Logan started a fire, and went into the kitchen area. I sat down next to the fire. 

"Hey, is your wrist feeling better?" Logan asked bringing me a cup of hot chocolate and sitting down next to me.

"I guess," I answered taking the cup from him, and sipping it. He had one of his own also.

"Well, good, I'm glad." There was a long period of silence. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow, since you really can't ski with your wrist like that?" He asked.

"I really don't know, what is there to do?" I asked. I didn't know of really anything I could do here in Denver.

"Um, I don't know, we can figure it out later though," Logan said looking at me. I turned to face him, but I couldn't read him. He had a, soft look in his eyes. My eyebrow wrinkled, I had no idea what to do. He was just staring at me.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, not in my usual mean-tone but, a flat out question.

"Looking at you," He answered. Ok, why?

"Why?" I asked, he seemed so distant, yet he was right here, one foot away from me.

"Because you are… beautiful," He answered. Oh my god, someone pinch me, I must be dreaming! Logan, DID NOT use the word 'hot' or 'sexy.' He used 'beautiful.' I don't think I have ever heard him say anything like that before. He picked up my broken wrist andheld it.What the heck was he doing? And why was I letting him? He is still looking in my eyes, STILL! When he wants something, he has this way of getting it. But I don't know what he wants…

* * *

**Hmm, a cliffy I guess you could say? Well, I hope you liked chapter 8. I probably have a couple more chapters to do, then I will be finished. Eh, I dont know. Tell me what YOU think, by reviewing!**

**Press the button...**

**I know you want to...**

**_--Brittany_**


	9. I think he got what he wanted

Yeah, so I'm in a good mood, and decided to write chapter 9, so here it is! I want to thank everybody for their ideas. I am kind of combining some of them, and making some idea. I want to especially thank **monkeypants17 **for helping me out a little with this chapter. Much thanks to everyone!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I never will. **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"_Because you are… beautiful," He answered. Oh my god, someone pinch me, I must be dreaming! Logan, DID NOT use the word 'hot' or 'sexy.' He used 'beautiful.' I don't think I have ever heard him say anything like that before. He picked up my broken wrist and held it. What the heck was he doing? And why was I letting him? He is still looking in my eyes, STILL! When he wants something, he has this way of getting it. But I don't know what he wants…_

* * *

**Dana POV**

He leaned in, and I'm still letting him. I don't move. His face is millimeters away from my face. Don't get me wrong, I want to kiss him, but there's this feeling that it will be one of those one-time kisses from Logan. He does that with a lot of girls, and I'm not the kind of girl that allows herself to fall into that trap. As his lips touch mine, I loose all senses, my eyes flutter shut, I kiss him back, and all I care about is this moment. No matter how wrong it is. No matter the consequences. He pulls back, and this confuses me. It was simple, soft, and sweet. It only lasted a couple seconds, but that is all I needed to realize the feelings that were stored up so long inside of me. I slowly came back to reality, and would never let him know about those feelings. I glanced at him and saw he was staring at the fire with a genuine smile plastered on his face. Smiling to, I quickly brought the cup of hot chocolate to my mouth and took a sip. Well, it wasn't hot anymore so I set it back down on the ground. I'm guessing he got what he wanted. He just, has this way. This way he looks at you and can make you do just about anything he wants.

"Dana?" Logan asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes Logan?" I replied. I don't really feel like talking at the moment.

"Um, I'm sorry," He replied. Why in the hell would he be sorry?

"Why?" I asked, unsure where this conversation was leading.

"For kissing you like that, I mean, I know you don't like me, and-" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't be," I simply answered. I didn't want him to be. It was amazing, and he had absolutely no reason to apologize. He went silent, then quietly took the hot chocolate out of my hands and took his to the kitchen area. "Who said I was done with that?" I asked quite annoyed. Well, my old-self is back.

"Well, considering its cold and you barely have any left, I figured you wouldn't mind if I took it for you!" Logan sarcastically remarked. Well that's great, both of us got our insanity back and we are our normal selves. But it feels like nothing will ever be the same between us. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on them. Logan soon came back out and returned to his seat. Why won't he kiss me again! I quickly shook the thought out of my head, and mentally slapped myself for thinking such a horrible thing! Then I remembered how I thought of this moment so long ago. I had imagined this moment, by the fire!

"Well, I am going to change," Logan announced getting himself up and heading to the bathroom. He had on his regular clothes, and I was guessing he was changing into something else.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to alert the media," Dana replied sarcastically. Logan shot her a glare before shutting the bathroom door. Since I was already in mine, I didn't have to change, so I waited for him to come back. I was memorized by the burning fire that was slowly going out. As it crackled and popped, Logan soon came out in a pair of bottoms and no shirt. I forced myself to turn away and not to stare at his bare chest. "Look, I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired," I said getting myself up with one hand and plopping on Logan's bed.

"Uh-huh," Logan replied. "Oh, so now you're sleeping in my bed? Where am I supposed to sleep, because I'm not sleeping on this floor, or you're screwed up bed?" Logan yelled.

"Calm down," I said and patted the spot right by me. "Like last night."

"Oh," Logan said walking over, calming down. I looked at him and noticed an enormous smirk on his face. He laid down next to me, and I turned to face him.

"Don't even think about trying ANYTHING!" I yelled pointing at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Logan defended.

"Yeah, but you're thinking about it!" I said slowly sitting up.

"How do you know that?" Logan asked sitting up as well.

"Shut-up," I murmured.

"No really, I'd like to know! Can you read minds?" He asked sarcastically. I stayed silent and didn't answer. "Oh, I get it."

"You get what?" I asked, very confused.

"_You_ must be thinking about trying something!" He answered. How dare him! That little…

"I am not!" I refused. Well, it's the truth. I was NOT thinking anything like that about _him._

"Uh-huh," Logan said sarcastically. "You know you liked it when I kissed you before! You won't admit it, but you liked it!" This boy is getting on my nerves.

"You're right! I won't admit it, because I have nothing TO admit!" I glared.

"You liked it!" Logan yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!" We were practically screaming now! But suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine, and I quickly responded by kissing him back. This is the second time he has kissed me tonight, but this one is different. He brought his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek. With the other hand, he held my broken wrist. He pulled back and my eyes were still shut, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Yes you did," Logan replied with a smirk. Ok, so I did, that doesn't matter now does it? I didn't answer, instead I turned my back to him, I did not want to face his taunting. I heard Logan snicker and I reached behind me and slapped his cheek.

"Ouch!" He yelped holding his cheek with one of his hands. I felt satisfied. "You're going to get it!"

"And how will you manage that?" I asked turning over to him, he was still sitting up. He pulled me close, leaving no space between our bodies. In one slow fluid motion, he had lowered me back onto the bed and was leaning over me kissing me. The third friggen time! I just didn't know if he meant all, or any of this. Our eyes locked with one-another and I swear, I felt something. Something indescribable. He broke my thoughts by kissing me again this time, with more passion. He started to kiss my neck. I couldn't handle all this. I just couldn't! I can't go any further, becuase I knew I would not be able to control myself.

"Log-" I started but he kissed me in the corner of my mouth. I put my hands on his bare chest and pushed him up a bit. "I can't." I turned my head away from him. Logan had a confused look on his face that I could see from the corner of my eyes. "I, just… You… You are known for this kind of thing… and … I can't."

"Known for what thing?" Logan asked pulling me up with him.

"You may just treat me as if nothing happened, and I can't handle that," I said confusing myself.

"I wouldn't do that," Logan replied. Yeah right! I can't do this, in fear of… going too far. And I can not go any further than I did, with _him!_ I turned my back on him, and laid back down, gripping my pillow and letting my broken wrist lay on my stomach. Logan sighed and turned toward me. I was about to fall asleep, and I felt his arms wrap around me. I relaxed and slowly, but carefully scooted closer to him so that I was laying against him, then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked chapter 9! I might write the rest of the story in Dana's or Logan's POV, or normal. Can't really decide yet. If you did like chapter 9,please review! I don't think I have anything elseto say… But if you have any questions, then ask me in the comment/review.**

**The button is waiting for you…**

**--Brittany **


	10. What do you look for in a guy?

Ok, so I'm doing this for you, since I just got back from a good party, and I am in a sort of good mood. Oh, and **MrsLoganReese**: I DEFINITLY WILL NOT do one of those pregnant stories. There are two many, and I don't like them. I completely agree with you on that! I think it ruins the story. NO EFFENSE TO ANYONE WHO DOES HAVE A STORY LIKE THAT. I'm talking about stories like, Dana gets pregnant, cry's over it, tells Logan, Logan feels guilty, Dana haves the baby, then Logan loves her and is there with her for the baby. No emotion what-so-ever. I don't like stories like that, that is all I'm saying. You probably aren't reading this anyways, but if you are, sorry- and on with the story.

**Disclaimer: So god damn depressing.**

**Chapter 10**

**----------**

**Dana's POV**

-----------

"I wouldn't do that," Logan replied. Yeah right! I can't do this, in fear of… going too far. And I can not go any further than I did, with _him!_ I turned my back on him, and laid back down, gripping my pillow and letting my broken wrist lay on my stomach. Logan sighed and turned toward me. I was about to fall asleep, and I felt his arms wrap around me. I relaxed and slowly, but carefully scooted closer to him so that I was laying against him, then fell into a deep sleep.

------------

When I woke up, I felt two arms draped over my stomach, one holding my broken wrist. The events from the previous night replayed in my head and I snuggled closer to Logan. He seemed to stir a bit, and then slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he realized who was in his arms. He got a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, good morning to you too!" I greeted sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, so… good morning," he replied.

"What are we going to go do today?" I questioned. I wasn't planning on sitting around all day and do nothing!

"Uh, do you want to go sightseeing?" He asked. I never thought of Logan to be the 'sightseeing' type of guy.

"Well, whatever floats your boat," I replied smirking. He glared, and I slowly sat up and turned to face him. "Seriously, I do not want to sit around here all day, and do nothing!"

"Like I suggested, sightseeing," Logan replied.

"Well, I guess I can give it a try?" I answered. It came out more of a question instead of an answer.

"We can just, walk around. Like, from here, walk down to a restaurant; get something to eat for breakfast, then go and see the wonderful mountains of Colorado!"

"Sure," I replied rummaging through my suitcase, trying to find the right outfit since I will be staying outside a lot of the time. Finally, I proceeded to change in the bathroom, into a pair of dark jeans, my Etnies, and burgundy colored tank top from Hollister. I found a dark, black jacket to go on-top of the tank top and a white coat over the jacket. Was I layered or what? Yet, still looking good. I made a mental note to kill Nicole and Zoey when I got back. Being around them so much is making me care about my looks, and spend long amounts of time in front of a mirror to make sure I look perfect. Great. I slowly walked out to find Logan already dressed in jeans and a sweat shirt.

"You look good, but are you going to be warm enough?" Logan asked looking me up and down.

"Yes, I will be fine. I have a shirt, jacket, _and_ a coat on," I replied turning around in a circle to show Logan my outfit.

"I sure hope so," Logan murmured. I ignored him.

"Well, where are we eating?" I asked. I was hungry, and curious! God, sue me for all I care!

"Come on," Logan said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the hotel.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded an answer. He ignored me and kept walking. I rolled my eyes, and let him lead me. Which is quite unusual for me. We soon arrived at some cheap small diner. It served breakfast, and I let out a laugh.

"What?" Logan asked turning around and letting go of my arm.

"You? You, of all people would go to a restaurant like _this?_ Well, I'm surprised. I thought you would never step foot in a place like this! Since you just love to flash your daddy's credit card," I replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, well maybe I like the ordinary and not the extraordinary," Logan said flashing a smirk before turning around and walking up to the counter. He sat at one of the stools at the counter. This place sort of reminded me of one of those fifty's diner's. I sat down next to him, crossed my legs and picked up a menu. Nothing seemed appetizing at the moment, considering I wasn't hungry, but I ordered pancakes and bacon anyways. Logan picked up some quiz magazine, and looked inside laughing to himself.

"What?" I asked. He ignored me, and kept reading. I sighed and placed my head in my hands.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you some questions," Logan said. I was getting nervous… what kind of questions?

"Alright," I said with panic in my voice.

"Just random questions," He told me. Ok, this wont be so hard. Plus, I am bored and the food won't be here for awhile.

"Shoot."

"What's your favorite feature on yourself?" Logan asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, I think I should be the judge of that," Logan said looking up from the magazine. He looked me up-and-down and continued, "Everything." My heart skipped a beat, and I'm sure of that. "Next question. Favorite music artist or band?"

"Tie between Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the disco," I answered.

"Favorite quality in a guy?"

"Um, a lot of different things. Like, personality matters most. But looks can be a plus."

"Fair enough," Logan said, then continued with the questions, "Would you bungee jump?"

"Yes."

"Skydive?"

"Yes."

"Well aren't you daring?" Logan laughed. "How do you want to die?"

"What kind of question is that!" I asked in a loud voice.

"Just answer. It doesn't mean anything." Logan said.

"Fine, quickly and non-painfully. But so far, I haven't gotten what I want, so I expect to die slow and painfully," I answered. Well it's true! Logan laughed.

"Alright. Favorite eye-color and hair color in a guy?" He asked. What is up with these type of questions?

"Eye-color, I like green, but I think brown is sexy." I looked into Logan's. Of course, they were brown, and he smirked ear-to-ear. "Hair color, Brown or black." Well, all this is true! And I have to answer honestly. "What about you? I want some answers from you. Same questions… go!"

"Favorite feature on myself? That has to be my awesome hair." I smiled. Typical Logan. He continued, "Favorite band, I like Hellogoodbye. Favorite quality in a girl, well, everything you have." Whoa! What was that? Huh? I'm confused, but he kept going. "Would I bungee jump, yes. Sky-dive… probably not. How I want to die, in my sleep like a lot of other people out there. And favorite eye-color and hair color in a girl, has to be brown, and brown." Holy crap, he like, described me, and even said, 'everything you have.'

"Um, well…" I was cut-off by a waitress that came with our food. Boy, was I relived. I had been in such a compromising situation.

"Thanks," I murmured. I grabbed my plate and started to eat. Logan did the same, and we stayed silent the rest of the time. There wasn't really anything to talk about anyways.

"Is everything okay?" The waitress asked while stopping by our table.

"Uh-huh. If I could just get the check," Logan said, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Sure thing," she smiled, and left to retrieve the check.

"Well, that was good, for a place like this," Logan said sarcastically, with a smile to indicate he was kidding. I laughed. "I think we should get going to go sightseeing," Logan said while taking his wallet out of his pocket, and placing money down on the table.

"Alright, where are we going first?" I asked getting up from my seat.

"We are going to take a bus up the mountain, and there are exhibit-type things up there."

"Ok then? You lead the way," I told him, unsure of what exactly he was talking about. All I knew is that we were going to go sightseeing, and I didn't know what to expect.

------------

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I think it is one of my rather long ones. (For me, that is) And it actually took me the longest. About a week. Not a very exciting chapter, but I will get there, later chapters. Hope you liked, and enjoyed it! **

**I know you just want to press that button. I just know it.**

_**--Brittany**  
_


	11. A ride to remember

Alright, so I don't think it's going to be a 'few' more chapters. I have decided to stretch it out a bit. I hope that is good news for you. So, I'm in a pretty good mood, for pretty good reasons. **ALSO**, for anyone else who reads my other stories I am working on, I want to finish this one first, and get this out of the way. After I finish this, I will work on my other stories (Answer the Phone, and MAYBE Halloween Dance), and update them, etc.

**Disclaimer: Depressing.**

_Chapter 11_

**Dana's POV**

_

* * *

_

_"Ok then? You lead the way," I told him, unsure of what exactly he was talking about. All I knew is that we were going to go sightseeing, and I didn't know what to expect._

* * *

He led me onto a public bus, and I walked ahead of him to one of the seats towards the back, there was only one thing on my mind. Logan soon walked back, and realized what I have done.

"You stole my window seat, _again!_" Logan said sitting down next to me. I simply laughed. It was funny, ok. Like when I stole 'his' window seat when we first came here.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" I answered. Ha, take that. Logan turned back towards the front, and tried to act mad, but he failed. He started to laugh, and I joined in with him. The bus jerked forward, and I fell forward, but put my hand in front of me before I hit the seat. "Ouch."

"I want my money back!" Logan yelled standing up, but I quickly pulled him back down.

"Shut up!" I spat.

"But-he-like-"

"I don't care, do NOT embarrass me!" I whisper-yelled.

"Oh, fine, ruin my fun!" Logan said crossing his arms.

"And how is that ruining your fun?" I asked. I didn't get it, embarrassing himself, and embarrassing people, is that what he does for entertainment? He never answered. I shrugged it off. We were almost at the top of this mountain anyway. The bus came to a stop, and I hesitated standing up for a second, considering what happened last time when the bus driver jerked forward. Logan grabbed my hand and lead me out, sneering at the bus driver one more time before he got out. The bus pulled away, and left smoke in our faces.

"That low life piece of sh-" Logan started before I stuck my hand over his mouth. I took my broken wrist and made a 'shh' sign. Logan glared than started to walk towards the edge.

"Where are you going?" I asked, while following him. Logan glanced back and motioned me to follow him, then kept walking. I followed, only to be lead to a brick railing. Logan stopped and looked out over it. "Logan wh-" I started before being cut off.

"Shh," he said calmly, then took my hand and brought me in front of himself to look over the railing. It was beautiful. It felt as if I were standing on top of the world. The mountains ahead where covered in sparkling, clear, white snow that glistened with the afternoon sunlight right above my head. A soft, yet cold breeze blew by me, causing my caramel brown locks to blow over to one side of my head. I squinted my eyes looking up at the bright blue sky, with the perfect amount of cotton-like clouds looming above. I shivered from the cold breeze, and Logan wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed my hands, holding me there. It felt so safe, so secure in his arms. I leaned against him, and closed my eyes, never wanting this moment to end. It was a perfect day. The weather was perfect, the mountains were perfect, the clouds were perfect, the sky was perfect, the feel of his hands holding mine were perfect, the feel of his arms round my waist were perfect, the feeling of me leaning against him was allso perfect. He laced his fingers in mine, and I was lost. He was the only one who could be under my skin, annoying the hell out of me one second, but the next second he was the sweetest person I have ever met.

"How is it?" Logan asked playing with my hands. There was only one word I could think of.

"Perfect." I closed my eyes, and felt the cold air blow against my skin, yet the warmth of being in Logan's arms. He held me for a couple more minutes, until he spoke.

"There is Six-Flags near by, if you want to go?" He suggested. I simply nodded and we sat down by a bus stop, and waited for a bus to come.

"You, um, told Mrs. Collins about us not skiing and stuff today, right?" I asked, a bit nervous. We could get into serious trouble if he didn't ask her about this, perhaps expulsion from P.C.A.

"Yeah, she said it was fine. Ha, what a push-over," Logan laughed. I smiled and heard a bus coming near by. This should be interesting… I noticed the bus driver, and recognized him immediately. "Damn it," Logan yelled.

"Just stay calm, and ignore him!" I stressed.

"Yeah, yeah, he does one thing, I swear to go-" Logan was cut off by the bus coming to a screeching halt, and the doors opening. He shut up, paid, and immediately looked for a seat. I quickly pushed him into a seat, and ran ahead of him to another seat, so I could get the window seat. I sat down, and smiled sweetly and innocently at Logan. He tried to sneer, but immediately started to crack up in fits of laughter. Whenever he laughs, he always makes me laugh, it's contagious. So, of course, I started to laugh with him. Before we knew it, the whole bus was giving us weird looks. And I had to hold on to Logan's shoulder for support. We didn't even know what we were laughing about. It was one of those moments where you can't stop laughing, no matter what. Finally, after minutes of laughing, I started to calm down, considering my sides were burning like fire. It looked as though I have been crying and Logan looked the same. We looked like such dorks, and I wiped the 'happy' tears off my face. Wow, my make up was a mess so I dug into my purse and re-did it.

"You're such a dork Dana," Logan laughed.

"You're such a retard Logan," I replied, while putting all my stuff away. You have no idea how difficult it was to apply all that junk, while riding on a bus!

"Ha, what a great comeback," Logan said while getting himself comfortable again. "So original."

"Oh, and yours are better?" I questioned.

"Much."

"Psh, you wish," I said leaning back in the seat. "Do you know when we will be there?"

"No," Logan answered.

"Thanks, aren't you just a great help," I said in a sarcastic voice.

"I know, the best there is." I rolled my eyes, and was waiting for the bus to stop. Surprisingly, I was excited, hours of fun at Six Flags! With Logan…

* * *

**Ok, so here is chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't think I really have anything to say, so please review!**

**The button is cool, you are cool, so, the only logical thing to do, is press the button and type me something. **

**--Brittany**


	12. When Pig's fly!

Ok, so I'm in a good mood. Once again. I will try to make this chapter kind of long. Well, long for me that is. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You are THE best! Yes, so I have decided I want to write in Dana's POV the rest of this story. Seems more efficient, plus I want to get all her feelings and thoughts in here. Oh, and those of you who were wondering what Six-Flags is, it is an amusement park. With roller coasters and etc.

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Are you just trying to depress me? **

Chapter 12

_Dana's POV_

* * *

"I know, the best there is." I rolled my eyes, and was waiting for the bus to stop. Surprisingly, I was excited, hours of fun at Six Flags! With Logan…

* * *

With Logan I thought again. With Logan. By myself, with him. I have no idea what kind of ride I am in for. Busses usually get me motion sick and I began to feel a bit sick to my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked me, giving me a concerned look. If you would think I would fall for it, well, your wrong!

"Like you care," I replied. What else was I going to say? 'Oh Logan, you are so considerate! Thank you for asking!' Yeah right.

"Well, maybe I do. God Dana, you always think I am never serious, or that I never care! God damn it! Well, maybe at sometimes I AM serious, and maybe at sometimes I DO care!" Logan practically yelled. Well, he did have a point.

"Yeah, and look out the window Logan, pigs are flying!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Like I would ever admit to the all mighty egotistical Logan!

"Shut up, I don't know why I even bothered in the first place," he said. Fine, he wants to be that way, then let him be.

"Me either!" I answered. The rest of the ride was sat in silence. We were both similar in a way. We would never admit to defeat, or never admit the other one was right. It's like, against some kind of law in our minds.

"We are almost there," Logan announced with a blank expression on his face, and not turning or looking at me.

"That's nice," I replied. The bus came to a halt and I stood up, but had to wait for Logan to go ahead of me considering I was in the window seat. He soon got himself out, and strolled up the aisle. I walked right behind him and got off. I was incredibly relived I was off that bus. I felt as if I was about to throw up. It was a cool outside, with a chilly breeze. Not snowy and freezing cold. Towards the skiing place, they have snow makers that make the snow to ski on. Everywhere else was either snow covered and freezing, or just cool. This happened to be a perfect day to go to Six-flags. Not too hot, I hate hot weather. But not too cold.

"Two tickets for an all-day admission," Logan said to the ticket booth. The lady took his money and gave him two tickets. It was then I realized he had paid for me. I turned towards him.

"You didn't have to pay for me."

"Well, I did," he replied. He does something nice, yet he still annoys me. I sighed, and followed him. "Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" He asked. **(A/N: Look, I don't know what rides are at Six-Flags, okay? Just, go along with it. Lol…)**

"Oh, so… 'Carnival'," I laughed. Logan smiled, and I nodded. We waited in line, for a couple minutes since it wasn't that crowded, and finally we got seated. The seats were not that comfortable. They were hard, and cold. They pulled the bar that held us in, and locked us in place. As we arrived to the top, I could see a lot of the park. It was such nice weather that I smiled, and forgot that I was mad at Logan. Logan seemed to forget too, considering that when I turned my head to look at him, he kissed me. A soft kiss. A sweet kiss. Yet, a breath-taking kiss. He backed off, and looked straight out. A chilly breeze blew by. Logan closed his eyes, and seemed that he wanted this moment to last. I was staring at him, and when he opened his eyes, the serenity of him, was gone. Completely gone, like a flash of lightning.

"Like what you see Cruz?" He asked in his cocky tone. Oh my god, he is completely bipolar. He is all, calm and collective one second, and then turns around and becomes that obnoxious jerk! Sure, I like what I see, but my mouth seems to have a mind of it's own at the moment.

"Not really," I scoffed. Okay, so it's not one of my best come-backs, but at the moment I really can't think straight. How would you feel in my position? Exactly.

"Are you just so blown away by my breathtaking kiss that you can't even come up with a worthy come-back?" He asked. What the hell? He's like reading my mind!

"Blown away? Hardly," I ridiculed. Yes I was. I was not going to lie to myself. It was amazing, how soft and innocent it was, yet I_ WAS_ blown away. But I was not going to admit it. I told you, we are the kind of people who will not admit to defeat.

"Oh, I think you are," Logan mocked.

"Oh, but you think wrong…" But I was silenced with yet, another kiss from Logan. Huh? We were just arguing, and now he just cut me off with another kiss. My hand snaked up the back of his neck and into his hair. He caressed my cheek, and I pulled him closer. Well, as close as you can get in a Ferris wheel seat. Yes, I went along with it. Yes, I was happy with it. I couldn't control myself at his kisses. Before I knew it, I jerked forward. The ride had come to a quick stop. It broke me and Logan apart, and I came back to my senses. My ribs hurt from the sudden impact, and I clenched my arms around it.

"God damn it! Can anybody stop normally?" I cursed. Logan took my arm, and held my hand. My broken wrist lay there, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a silence where we didn't need any words. Soon we got off and started to walk. Even though it was cold, I was still enjoying this day.

"Okay, I want to ride some roller coasters!" Logan almost demanded.

"Alright Mr. Excited!" I laughed. He smirked, and we walked off towards the first roller coaster we could find, until we saw two familiar faces lurking near by.

* * *

**Well, sort-of cliffy. I bet you all have a good idea of who it is going to be.Alright, so it's not incredibly long, but I thought it was a pretty decent chapter. Why don't you tell me what you think, about this chapter, in your review! **

**The button loves you… Especially when you press it…**

_**-- Brittany**_


	13. A kiss to make it all better

Okay, so, this might be an exciting chapter. Lol, I hope you enjoy, and I want to thank all my reviewers! You all are wonderful, and I appreciate each one. I just realized you can reply to the reviews, so if I didn't reply to your other ones, it is because I didn't know. Lol. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

Dana's POV

* * *

"Alright Mr. Excited!" I laughed. He smirked, and we walked off towards the first roller coaster we could find, until we saw two familiar faces lurking near by.

I squinted my eyes, and looked closer. Oh great, how perfect. Just to make my day. Sam and Josh. Sam's not so bad, I mean, he never started anything. But Josh, is a whole other story. One of those, cocky guys, who thinks they can get whatever they want! Well, bull shit! Hmm, doesn't that sound too familiar? Logan sneered, and I mustered the dirtiest look I could give.

"What the fuck? What in the hell did I do? ALL I TRIED TO DO WAS PUT MY GOD DAMN ARM AROUND HER! FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Josh turned and screamed. Me and Logan both turned around, and came to a complete stop. No person ever speaks to me like that! I don't deserve it, and I won't take it. Logan looked as if he was about to kill this kid. I put a calming hand on his shoulder trying to let him cool down.

"You don't know her," Logan hissed through clenched teeth.

"You don't know me, and neither does Logan!" I said. Well, it was the truth. He seemed to have a hurt look in his eyes right now. Well, you know what? He can wait.

"I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN HIM!" Logan screamed in defense.

"Would you all just calm down, and talk in a civilized manor?" Sam cut in. What a little perfect peace-maker!

"Civilized manor?" I questioned. "CIVILIZED MANOR?"

"Yeah, do you know what that means, or do I need to spell it out for you?" Josh said sarcastically. That little prat. If I were not at Six-flags I would have kicked his ass already. "Aw, what's wrong? Did I say something to offend you?" He questioned.

"No, but your face does offend me!" I shot. I had to think of something quick, before he thought he was in control. Logan cracked up, and stuck out his arm, for a high five. I slapped his hand, but kept my cold face and eyes glued to Josh's face.

"Look who's talking!" Josh exclaimed.

"I am."

"You little slut!" Josh exclaimed. Logan quickly turned to him, shooting daggers with his eyes. He looked as if he were about to pounce on him, and tear him to shreds. It just registered to what he called me. He called me a slut! No guy calls me a slut!

"What did you just say to her? Because if you said what I think you said I will kill you!" Logan remarked, but I ignored him.

"You bastard!" I was trying to contain myself, and at the moment it was incredibly difficult. I glanced at Sam, and it looked like he was trying to escape, I knew he wanted no part of this at all. I did feel bad for him. I mean, it wasn't his fault. I looked around, and realized a couple of people were now watching. You know what? I could care less!

"What did you call me?" Josh questioned.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" I mocked. "I guess I do, I apologize. I said, YOU,B-A-S-T-A-R-D," I spelled. I know he was trying to provoke me, and it was working. I didn't give a damn who was watching me, or what the consequences were. I noticed a red tint to Josh's face. Was he just _trying_ to start something? Logan hasn't spoken in, and now it was just me and Josh. I noticed he had a cup in his hand. Full of-

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt cold liquid run down the front of me. I was now covered in what looked like Coke, or Pepsi. My hair matted to my face, my shirt and jacket soaked. Now I was shivering from the cold wind and the stray little ice cubs finding their way down my top. Josh poured his whole cup of pop, right down my shirt. I looked up from my soaked shirt, and at that moment, Logan jumped on Josh, and took him to the ground. Oh god. Logan is going to get us into big amounts of trouble. At the moment, I didn't care. I wanted to join in this, and kick Josh's ass, but my broken arm was in the way. Logan finally hit Josh in the face, and Josh's face immediately went red. Josh was blocking himself, from all the blows thrown at him from Logan. Josh finally managed to get himself on top of Logan, and tried to hit him. No way was Josh going to hit Logan. I would kill him. Do I sound too defensive? Oh well. I didn't want Logan to get hit, so I kicked Josh, and pulled Logan out from under him. Do you know how difficult that is with one good arm? He stopped, maybe because he didn't want to hit a girl. I don't know, but if I would have had a good wrist, I would have joined Logan, and it would have been a huge fight. I noticed Josh had a red knot forming on his forehead, and his face was red. Blood was starting to come from his nose. Good, it should teach him right. But then I looked at Logan, and blood was covering his mouth. Josh must have hit him. I started forward towards Josh, ready to give him another blow in the face, but Logan brought his arms around me.

"It's okay, calm, down. I'm fine," Logan assured. Yeah, well Josh isn't going to be fine once I get done with him! He put his hand up to his mouth and brought it back down to observe it. Blood was all over his hand.

"Shit!" Logan said, and spat on the ground. How disgusting, he's spitting blood! I got a napkin from in my pocket, and dabbed Logan's lip. Trying to rid some of the blood that was everywhere. "Damn it, now I can't kiss you!" Logan said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Don't worry." I kissed his cheek. Whoa, that is very sweet for me. Logan smiled. I noticed Sam trying to help Josh, but Josh just pushed him away.

"Come on, I can't stand to be here, with these things!" Josh spat. I restrained myself from saying anything further, and continued with cleaning Logan up.

"Come on, let's go into a bathroom," I suggested. He simply nodded, and I lead him. "Well, we should go to the first aid's office, because I'm sure you don't want to go into the girl's bathroom."

"Smart idea." We walked to the aid's office, and they cleaned Logan up. He looked better, although his face was still a bit swollen.

"Wanna give me a kiss to make it all better?" He questioned, jokingly. And I surprised myself when I went up, and kissed his on the lips. My hand resting on his cheek. He begged for entrance, but I didn't let him in, we were in an aid's office. In pubic. I pulled back, and he looked confused and hurt.

"Public," I said, and he knew what I meant.

"In that case, I think we should start heading on back, don't you?" Logan laughed; I rolled my eyes, and laughed a little too.

* * *

Hmm, I think that was a bit exciting! Don't you? Aah, I love these things. Lol. Please review?

Press the button, because you can, and I want you to!

--Brittany


	14. Number please?

Thanks for all your great reviews. Yes, I know they over reacted, and that is what I was intending on. One thing leads to another, and you know what I mean. Because Dana seems like the kind where she would get into a fight over little things, that's why I did it. Catch my drift?

Chapter 14

**Dana POV**

--------

"In that case, I think we should start heading on back, don't you?" Logan laughed; I rolled my eyes, and laughed a little too.

-------

"Okay, what shall we do now?" I asked Logan. He still looked a bit swollen, but I figured he could handle it.

"Let's ride that ride!" He exclaimed, and examined the sign. "Hmm, the 'Boomerang,' sounds, and looks pretty sweet to me!"

"Alright, I will ride it," I agreed, and he took my hand and lead me into the line. It was a mess of tracks, yellow and pink. With loops. Your typical roller coaster. **(A/N: Yes, to let you know, I did a bit of research, and whatever rides I have on here are really at the six-flags in Denver Colorado. And yes, the way I describe the ride, is what it looks like. I just don't want you to think I am winging this out of no where.) **Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love roller coasters, and my stomach is rock-hard so I don't get sick easily. Except, when I'm around Logan, I do feel queasy. And I hate it, but love it at the same time. Anyways, enough of that. But I am noticing the ride more clearly as I am getting closer to the front of the line. You go through a twisting, turning, looping ride, then again, BACKWARDS! Whoa.

"Logan, you do it again backwards too!" Okay, so now I was starting to get into the mood of this whole theme park deal. Yes, it was all very exciting. We were up next to ride this ride, and I couldn't wait. Logan was facing towards the coaster, in the platform station, and holding his arms out on the two metal bars. Right in-front of me. I slip under his arms and squeeze right in-front of him.

"Hey!" Logan yelled playfully.

"Ladies first," I replied. He smiled, and then pulled me into him, so my back was in his chest. We stood there like that until we boarded. I pulled the bar that comes over your head down in front of me, so I was secured in. They locked, and checked all of the bars. Logan stuck out his hand, and I grabbed, then he squeezed it.

"Ready for this?" He asked.

"Yep." We started off, and the ride was amazing. It took you through twists, loops, and hills then, took you back through it, but backwards. I held onto Logan's hand the whole time. I seem so sweet now, what is happening to me? I can NOT like Logan, I mean; he is one of those, make-out-then-dump-the-girl kind of guys. I can't deal with guys like that. They drive me insane. Logan needs to prove he can be worthy of me. Does that sound mean and selfish? I don't care. I have kissed him like, well, I lost track of that, and well, we're not even dating or anything yet. If he's just playing me, I swear to god, I will kill him. If he doesn't mean anything he's doing, I will torture him. I believe he is just using me, or just wants a couple make-out sessions. Then I'm done with. I need to test my theory… But how? A great idea popped into my head when I saw four girls, about our age, very pretty I must admit coming our way. Logan looked like he was drooling over them. I looked around, and noticed the bathrooms were close.

"Logan, I will be right back. Bathroom," I said quickly, and hurried off into the bathroom. They were close by, and I didn't know if I would be able to hear anything he was saying. You guessed right, no I do not have to go to the bathroom, and yes, I am spying. On him. The women who pass by to get into the bathroom all give me strange looks. I would too, I am semi-hiding and looking out at Logan. He smile's as the three girls pass by. They stop and one asks for his name.

"Logan Reese, Malcolm Reese's son, might I add," he answers, with that smirk I hate with a passion.

"Hmm, aren't you a lucky boy?" The same girl answers with a smug grin.

"You're right, I am a lucky boy, for meeting you four sexy ladies," Logan answered. At that moment my heart felt like it ripped into one-million plus pieces. He basically grabbed it, ripped it out of me, threw it on the ground, and stomped all over it. My view started to get very blurry.

"Oh, I think we are just as lucky," another one of the girls answers. The girl talking to him before touches his hair, and starts to play with it. Twirling it around her fingers.

Twirling…

Twirling…

Twisting…

I couldn't handle it anymore, and tears dropped from my eyes.

"Can I get a name?" He asked.

"My name is Savannah," the girl who was originally talking to him said. "And this is Kayla, Catherine, and Ashley." Savannah had long, straight, blonde hair with a seeming-perfect face. Bright blue eyes which stood out, even from the distance I was at. She had tight blue jeans on, pink New Balance shoes, and a pink and white sweat shirt on. In my opinion, Logan could do better. She looked a couple inches shorter than Logan.

"Well, nice to meet you ladies, especially you Savannah," He smiled at her. The other girls giggled. Typical girls. How dare him. "Number please?" Oh my god. He asked for their numbers. They probably live like, on the other side of the world. I hoped.

"Well, what about your girlfriend?" Savannah said, and glanced towards the bathroom. I quickly ducked back, behind the door and pressed my ears against the door. What I was about to hear was the most important part.

"Oh, she's not my g-girlfriend," Logan stuttered. Like he forgot I even existed. She's uh… Just a friend. Nothing is going on between us," he confirmed. Little bastard. I'm just a friend? Really? My blood was boiling underneath my skin, and all the hurt he just caused me, is coming out as anger.

"Oh," Savannah giggled. "Well then, here's my number." She slowly and gently rolled up his sleeves, got out a pen, and wrote her number on his arm. She plopped the cap back on the pen cap and blew a kiss. He rolled back down his sleeves.

"Call me Logan." And with that, her and her friends started to walk away. I stomped out of the bathroom.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE OR TALK TO YOU AGAIN YOU HORNY BASTARD!" I yelled, and started to walk towards the front exit, wherever that was. I was too angry to concentrate though. Maybe not angry, but hurt. Hurt deeply.

"W-what did I do?" He frantically questioned me, following. Like he didn't know! Really, I didn't want to talk to him, so instead I rolled up his sleeve, shoved it in his face, and threw it back at him. "Um, well… what were you doing spying on me?" He pathetically asked.

"That is so far from what you should be saying. So far, of all the low things you do, I swear to god Logan, I think that was the lowest!" My mouth started to taste like pennies, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I quickly turned away and started walking again, all I wanted to do was go back to PCA. Go back, alone, and cry. Cry from all of my emotions now.

"Well, it's not like it's illegal to ask for a girl's number!" Logan said, still following me. "We weren't technically together, so it's not like I cheated or anything."

"Don't follow me; and I can't even believe you just said that." I pushed him, and kept on with trying to find the front gates, and get out of here. I belive we have caught some attention from a few other people in the park.

"You have to understand-" He started, before I interrupted, and turned around.

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand why in the hell you would do something like that! Screw you Logan, I never want to see you again!" I yelled, and started to walk again when he kept following. "Fuck off Logan." He stood there, gaping at me, and I turned around, and walked on, leaving him stand there.

-----------

_**I know, I know, sorry about that. Reviews please. **_

**_Is this better mrsloganreese? I'm not being mean, I'm just curious, because you said I could do better, is it?_**

_**You're cool, so review. Because my reviewers are cool!**_

_**--Brittany **_


	15. How did it feel?

Alright, I am very impressed with all my reviews. I would have never thought this fan fiction would have been such a great hit. Thanks to everyone! I guess you could say this story is almost done. I am not sure how many more chapters I will have left. But I may very well be done with this story by the end of June. No, I am not promising anything. Just guessing.

**

* * *

****Dana POV**

Chapter 15

* * *

_"No, I don't understand. I don't understand why in the hell you would do something like that! Screw you Logan, I never want to see you again!" I yelled, and started to walk again when he kept following. "Fuck off Logan." He stood there, gaping at me, and I turned around, and walked on, leaving him stand there._

* * *

I heard footsteps right behind me once again, and I knew Logan was following me. It sucked so badly, because I still have to survive another night with him, and the whole plane ride home. Then it occurred to me. The WHOLE plane ride home. I will have to sit by him. I will have to sleep by him tonight, unless I can prevent that… He is still following me. Little prick. My eyes were still red and wet with freshly new tears slowly, more calmly falling out now. I took in a sharp quick breath to try to calm all my emotions at the moment. I was still looking for the front exit. Looking at a clock in a shop as I was walking by, I realized it was already heading on six. I got weird stares from people now as they were passing by. More as, concerned instead of weird. Music was playing within all the shops, and 'Bad Day' by: Daniel Powter was starting to play. Oh, what great timing. What a wonderful song to play, it makes me feel SO much better. Not. Yes, I did have a bad day. It was all good until that prat ruined it. He was following, still, and hasn't said a word. Yeah? Well, there is nothing he can say to make me feel better or to make up for what pain he has caused me.

"Where is the exit?" I asked a random person walking by.

"Right over there honey," She answered and gestured her hands over in one direction. "Are you okay dear?" She asked me. She was a generally nice, elder lady. She looked like she had two younger kids with her. Most likely grandchildren.

"Oh, nothing. I am fine," I lied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I will be fine," I answered, and she gave me a little pat on my back.

"Grammy! I wanna' ride THAT ride!" A little girl who looked about four years old said as she pointed to the Boomerang. She slightly tugged at the elder lady's brightly colored sun dress. The elder lady chuckled.

"Maybe another time Abby," she replied and turned towards me again.

"Well dear, I do hope you will feel better, and be happy. It's a beautiful day! Good luck to you," she said, and I smiled. She turned towards Logan who hasn't said a word, and nodded. As if to saying, 'Hi, to you too.' I started towards the exit since I knew where it was now. I felt as if Logan was about to say something, so I turned around.

"Logan, I seriously suggest you not to say one word to me, unless I speak to you. If you ever want to talk to me again, you will not say anything to me." Logan's face stayed completely blank. That didn't make sense, but I continued anyways, "I still have to spend a whole other night with you, and a whole plane ride back to PCA. I cannot avoid you. Just don't speak to me. If you do, you will get me more angry. So, just… Don't." Logan nodded. Not saying anything. "Call a cab. I want out of here." He called a cab. He really wasn't talking to me. I would have thought he would say something, something stupid, and make me furious, although I already am. But he hasn't.

"The cab will be here soon," Logan said, with his face downward. I started walking.

"Oh, and by the way, I will be sleeping in your bed tonight, again," I said. He nodded. "Meaning, alone." Logan looked up, and had a look of murder in his eyes. He was looking straight into my red puffy eyes and shooting daggers. I shot right back.

"Do you know what you did to me?" I asked.

"How did it feel?" He asked. What the hell? Where did that come from?

"Excuse me?" I asked. What kind of question was that?

"You heard what I said. How did it feel?" He asked again. My head was swirling. I didn't know WHAT to say. Or WHAT to do. I was completely shocked. And I didn't know if I should give in. Wait, what was I thinking? Giving in? I could never do something like that! Never! Dana Cruz would never give in, and that is exactly what he wants me to do. But what else can I say? I don't know what I can do to stall him, or change the subject, but I don't even want to talk to him. If I completely don't answer him, then that is also considered giving in. Stalling. How can I stall Logan Reese? How can I change the subject? It is completely impossible to change the subject. This is a serious question I cannot answer. He looked as if he was waiting for an answer like, 'Oh, you hurt me so badly, and I realized I cannot possibly live without you.' Wait, I could possibly use sarcasm to real him off the question. I am very good at sarcasm. But I didn't want to use that either.

"I am waiting for an answer Ms. Cruz," he said. Never has he addressed me as Ms. Cruz. He looked mad. Well, he shouldn't be the one mad. Good, he has said something that I can work off of.

"Demanding, demanding," I said. We were nearing to the front exit now, and we were waiting for a cab. "I realized, as long as I have known you that you are awfully demanding." I said. This will really push his buttons. "Daddy, I want this now. And daddy, give me this," I mimicked, and could see Logan's eyes turn to fire immediately. "Well, look here. I have definitely found a soft spot on Logan Reese."

"Shut up Dana." He whispered. Maybe he was so mad now, that he has to whisper to control his temper. Well, I have definitely reeled him off the question. That was what I was intending on.

"And if I don't, what do you plan on doing Mr. Reese?" I asked, leaning closer to him. "Get your daddy on me?" I asked. The cab pulled up, and we got in.

"Dana, you have no idea-" He started saying through clenched teeth before I interrupted.

"And neither do you! You have no idea about my life. No idea about my thoughts. No idea about my feelings. NO IDEA LOGAN!" I screamed, and the cab driver looked back with concern in his eyes. I ignored him.

"Well, you never give me a chance TO understand! You keep your feelings locked up inside, I have no idea what's going on!" He said.

"And you never will." He gave me a confused look. "No one will understand my thoughts, or my feelings, and why tell the whole world, when they are meant for yourself?" I answered.

"Because the whole world can help," Logan said.

"Bullshit," I growled. We sat for the rest of the ride in silence, and when we arrived at our hotel, we checked in, and went straight up into our room, no words were spoken. I looked at the clock, it was about eight thirty and Logan started to make a fire. He always does that.

"I am tired, and we have to get up early to pack tomorrow, so I am going to bed," I announced.

"Yeah, in my bed," Logan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, although I heard what he said.

"Hmm? Did I say something?" That little sarcastic prick turned and said. I switched off the light, and climbed into his bed. It was dark, but in the little distance there was between the bed and the fire, I could see the flames flickering, and Logan's shadow sitting in front of it, just admiring it. Like I am doing right now. Fire does not provide any entertainment, but it's just, so completely beautiful, and memorizing, you have to stare at it. Fire is like people. None are ever the same, and you have to give it attention, or it will burn out. My eyes slowly began to shut, and I turned on my side, facing the wall. There was a short distance, of about 3 feet between the bed, and the wall. I could see the dim light from the fire dancing on the wall. I began to close my eyes again, and heard the small little crackles from the fire. My world slowly went black… Until I felt hot breath on my face. I slowly and carefully opened my eyes to see Logan watching me. When I opened my eyes he jumped back a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were, um, still awake," he said. What was he doing, and does he do this on a daily basis? I am a little out of it, because I was half-asleep. I rubbed my eyes, and glanced at the glowing numbers on my clock. 1:00 AM! I WAS asleep. What the hell.

"How long have you been watching me sleep!" I asked almost having a heart attack.

"Not long, I don't know, I couldn't get to sleep," he answered.

"You little… STALKER!" Well, that was the only thing I could come up with.

"I am not a stalker, I was checking to see if you were awake," Logan said. What a lame excuse.

"At 1:00 in the morning?" I asked. Logan didn't answer, and I settled back down onto his soft pillow. "Go away." He didn't budge.

"How did it feel?" He asked once again, and I immediately knew what he was talking about. I could no longer avoid the question…

* * *

**Hee hee, cliffy! I love cliffy's, and occasionally do them. And well, I did one this time. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, because I really like to see reviews, and when people review, it makes me work quicker, because everyone says they want more, faster. Confusing? Thought so.**

**Basically, review.**

**--Brittany**


	16. How it felt

Wow, thanks for everyone's reviews! A lot of people said that was my best chapter yet. Well, thanks a lot. It's much appreciated. As I have said every single chapter. It really does make a difference. This may be the climax of the story. Eh, I don't know, so just read to find out. **Oh, and also, for people who were CONFUSED… about the whole "How did it feel" thing. Logan was talking about the whole flirting-with-Savannah thing. And getting her number and everything. Just to inform you, so you aren't confused.**

_**Also, I would definitely suggest if you read ALL this chapter, and not just skip-read. You have to read in-between the lines of this one, to get the full effect.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

**Dana POV**

* * *

_"How did it feel?" He asked once again, and I immediately knew what he was talking about. I could no longer avoid the question…_

* * *

There was no way to avoid it. He wouldn't let me veer him off again. I know him. I had no choice. But what was I supposed to say? My mind was toying with me, as I thought of pros and cons. Seconds ticked by, and my breath became ragged. This moment was either to make us, or break us. Whichever, I don't know yet, but within minutes, I will find out. Time seemed to become slower, and Logan's face stayed completely blank, except for the anticipation of my response. I stared at him in his eyes, and I felt at sort-of peaceful state. For a split-second. "It, i-it… I…" I stuttered. What is wrong with me? I'm falling apart and confused for the littlest reason. He only got the girls number, but still, it hurt. There's no other was to describe it, besides hurt. When I am hurt, I show that emotion by anger, maybe that's why I always seem cold, or angry. He keeps staring at me, and I do not answer. There is something preventing me from speaking. I am scared. 'Scared' and 'I' never go in the same sentence out of my mouth. My mouth begins to taste like pennies, and I don't know what to do. I never let my guard down. But I don't want to avoid it. I want him. Yes, for god's sake, I want him to myself! I began to move, the first time, in it feels like centuries. Water begins to form in my eyes. I don't know why I am acting like this. Its one guy. Just a guy. It will pass, but something inside me tells me this wont pass, and if I don't let him know, I will lose just about the greatest thing that has happened to me. Scuffing past Logan, I turned my back on him. I have one ounce of dignity left inside of me, and I will not loose it.

"You want to know what it felt like Logan?" I asked, temperature rising within me. "DO YOU REALLY?" I became louder. I don't know what he is doing, because my back is to him, therefore, I go on. "Logan IT HURT. Okay, is that what you wanted to hear? IT HURT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. YOU WERE LIKE THE GREATEST THING I EVER HAD, AND YOU GO AND RUIN IT LIKE THAT. GOD LOGAN!" I became softer, and more calm. "You don't know how I feel, because I don't even know how I feel. All I know, is that you ruined everything Logan. And for that, I will never forgive you! NEVER!" By now, I have turned towards him, and was now facing him. No tear has dropped out of my eyes, but they are burning, and watering. My face feels like ten thousand pounds, pulling me down. "NOBODY HAS MADE ME FEEL LIKE THIS BEFORE. You really didn't do anything, but like, just, YOU. Logan, I don't know what this is, but I don't like it. I hate feeling jealous of other people. I hate that feeling. I hate the feeling of needing you, because I have never needed anyone in my life. Logan, you don't understand. I am rambling about loving you!"

Oh dear god.

I said the world Love. No. I need to take it back. I didn't mean it! No! The look on Logan's face was shocked. Well, I would be too. "No, I take it back. I am not rambling about loving you! I am rambling about HATING you!" I screamed.

"No you aren't," Logan interrupted. It's the first word he has spoken since my ranting.

"And, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I AM SAYING OR MEANING?" I yelled at him. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN, OR WHAT I FEEL. SO YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK!" I yelled more. I wouldn't be surprised if some hotel security came up and told us to be quiet.

"You said it for yourself," Logan said, **not** in the cocky tone, but in an almost hopeful tone. "You just said it."

"I don't care what I said." I told him.

"I do," Logan replied.

"I hate you Logan Reese."

"I love you Dana Cruz."

"I hate- what?" Did he just say he loved me. Bullshit If he loved me, he wouldn't go get some other random girls number. No I refuse to believe it. Because if I get my hopes up, and he crushes me again, I will never forgive myself. Never forgive myself for doing this. "No you don't Logan, don't even say it. Because you don't. I hate you."

"No you don't," he said.

"I hate you. I hate you." I kept repeating as one single tear slowly started to slide down my cheek. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Logan walked towards me, and I didn't move. His hand got close to me, and I wanted to pull away and smack him, but I couldn't. He grabbed my arms, and gave me a slight shake.

"No you don't." He said while holding my shoulders at arms length. He brought his hand up to my face, and I flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. He took his thumb and gently wiped my tear away. His touch sent chills down my spine. He was looking me in my eyes. My breath started becoming ragged again, and I couldn't even remember the last time I took a breath. I don't even know if I was breathing.

"No you don't, and I refuse to believe you hate me." He repeated again.

"Yes I do Logan. All the things you have done to me, I hate you." He had a hurt look in his eyes.

"No Dana. YOU DON'T! YOU EVEN SAID I WAS THE GREATEST THING YOU EVER HAD DANA!" He yelled, holding my shoulders, trying to get me to understand.

"I said it, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did Dana. STOP BEING SO STUBBORN. God Dana. What more do you want me to do?" He said. I am not stubborn.

"I am not stubborn, but I don't want to get hurt by you again Logan!"

"IF YOU GOT HURT BY ME GETTING ANOTHER GIRLS NUMBER THAN THERE IS SOMETHING OTHER THAN HATE THERE!" He screamed. "Look, I don't know what I can do to make up for that, probably nothing. But you told me how it felt, and that's the exact same way I feel when guys are all over you. IM GIVING YOU A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICIN. Look, I would never keep this number Dana. I would never want to do anything with this girl. The only girl I would ever WANT to do anything with is you! You Dana. UNDERSTAND THAT. KNOW THAT. AND REMEMBER IT! I would never like this girl! Never like her the way I like you." He rolled up his sleeve showing the number of the girl Savannah. Looking at that made another tear slide down my cheek. He held it up to my face, taunting me, licked his finger and began rubbing his arm. I watched as the black marker began to fade, and smear all over, becoming a mess of black ink. No longer was the number visible.

"That doesn't mean anything," I lied. It did. Never was I going to admit it.

"Yes it does, and you know it. No matter what you tell me, deep down inside of yourself, it did mean something to you, I mean something to you, and you do not hate me," he said, and he was right. It seems like Logan is the only one who does understand me. I began to lighten up.

"What if it did, it still doesn't make up for everything else!" I tried.

"No, your right. It doesn't."

"Why me Logan?" I asked my for-head full of wrinkles.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why did you pick me to hurt like this. Why are you picking me to torture like this, and love like this, when it all leads to pain?" I asked, becoming calmer.

"There are so many reasons Dana. Your personality is so different from any other girl I have ever met, the way you react to things. How laid-back you can be. And how mad you get at the smallest things I do. The look you give me, when I annoy you. Even when you annoy me. I love every second of it. You're absolutely stunningly gorgeous, I can't even begin to describe. You're different. You do things to me Dana. I don't know what, but you just do. You are so, indescribable." Logan said, and I about fainted. Why is he being so… I don't know, so… Nice?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him. He does so many things to me, and I can't help it.

"Dana, when I'm not around you, the only thing I think of is how much I want to be with you. When I'm with you, all I think about is how lucky I am. Does this sound cheesy? Well, I could care less, because you need to hear it. And I need to say it. When you kissed me back the first time that night I kissed you, I swear I thought if I would have to live another day without your kiss, I would kill myself. And you ask why I am doing this to you? It is because Dana, you need it to. I know you do. You can deny it all you want. But no matter what, you need me, like I need you. I don't care if you say you hate me, because it is just useless words spoken out of your mouth. It doesn't mean anything." He said then put his hands on my shoulders again. "Listen to me Dana."

"I'm listening to you," I answered feeling very flushed. Another tear slipped down my face from everything Logan has told me, from all the stress, and pain, and everything I can't control. Why wasn't life made easy?

"Good, because you need to hear this. I'm telling you this because I need you Dana. None of this is about that stupid girl who gave me her number, but about you and me. You and me. Nobody else." He finished, and I didn't say a word.

Silence.

I couldn't think of anything to say, and if I could, I don't think I would say it. This is so hard. What would be right, and what would be the wrong thing to say? Right now, my brain was so full, trying to comprehend everything he has just said to me, and I cannot think straight. I have noticed that around Logan.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked me looking very serious, and searching my eyes for something.

"I can think straight when I'm around you," I said. I don't think I meant to say that aloud, but I did, and I cannot turn back time, so therefore, it was said. And I can't change it.

"I can't either," Logan agreed. He let go of me, and now we are just standing here. No words spoken. This tough girl I appear to be is just masquerading myself. My own feelings no one knows about. People think I don't feel pain, or don't give a shit about the world, or anyone in it, but I do. Nobody can understand that.

"Dana, I know you are not as cold as you appear to be. You have feelings, and I know that. If you were as tough as people claim you as, you wouldn't be standing here in front of me tears streaming down your face." He just like, read my mind! He is the only one who does understand me. "Please say something Dana."

"You are the only one who understands me." I simply said. What else was there to say.

"It is because I pay attention to you," he says. Taking a glance at the clock, I realize it is already 2:24 A.M. We have spent the past almost two hours talking. He was staring at me.

"Dana, do you get what I'm trying to say to you?" He asked. I didn't say anything, because I really didn't know that answer. I didn't know what to say.

"DANA! I'M TRYING TO SAY…" He started, and became calm again. Simply, I stared at him. "Dana…I love you."

* * *

**Yes, yes, he said it before, but he said it when Dana was still mad at him, and when she wouldn't believe it, and they were fighting. So, her reaction? Please review. This chapter and the next I believe is the climax of the story. Sorry for that cliffy, my apologies.**

**Please review; I need your take on the story!**

**--Brittany**


	17. Answer Me

Well, again, I do want to thank you for all your reviews! Like always, and I appreciate the support. I don't have much to say, except this chapter is also continuing on with the climax. With my other story, 'Answer the Phone' I will work and finish it when I am finished with this story. It wont be much longer.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Dana POV**

* * *

"DANA! I'M TRYING TO SAY…" He started, and became calm again. Simply, I stared at him. "Dana…I love you."

* * *

Once again, he shocked me. I still can not believe it. I have not answered back yet, in hopes of lightening to strike out of no where, or an earthquake to happen. I don't want to answer, but I feel I have to. I'm not sure, and all I want to do is go to sleep. I'm tired from being woken up at 1:00 AM, and having a long day tomorrow. This is so hard. Probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do. If I say 'I love you' back to him, we would be this 'perfect' 'happy' couple. Well, wrong. If he hurts me again, it will be my fault for giving in like this. I heard a knock at the door, and thanked god. 

"Logan, there is a knock at the door," I told him, but he just stood there. They knocked again. "LOGAN! Get it!" I yelled. He turned without a word and walked towards the door. Unlocked it, and opened it.

"Yeah?" He asked, and I couldn't tell who was at the door. I walked over by him, and looked out. It was hotel security. Ha, we were pretty loud.

"Is everything alright here? We heard some complaints about yelling, and loud noises," he was saying, and peered behind us to take a look inside.

"We are fine, just having an argument," Logan said, and was about to shut the door on him, but the security guard put his hand out and stopped him.

"At 1:00 AM?" The guard asked.

"YES! At 1:00 AM, is it illegal to have an argument with someone at 1:00 AM Mister?" Logan blurted.

"Um, excuse him; he is a bit on-edge, if you know what I mean." I said, then grabbed Logan by the arm, and pulled him away. "Come on Logan."

"Right, well, a look around wouldn't hurt, would it?" The guard asked.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO-" Logan started before I turned, put my hand over his mouth, and told him to shut up. He sneered at me before being quiet.

"No, it wouldn't hurt," I said, and opened the door a bit wider. This is completely twisted, usually I would be the one screaming in outrage and Logan would be calming me down. He stepped in and started looking around.

"Hmm," He mumbled and kept searching the room.

"Is this really necessary?" Logan asked.

"Yes," the guard simply answered. I see that he saw the small end-table and the lamp on the floor. The lamp I accidentally knocked down. It looked like he was about to say something so I blurted in.

"If it is the lamp you are concerned about, then I will pay for it. We are leaving tomorrow and have a big day. Do you mind leaving us alone?" I asked politely, which didn't suit me. Logan gave me a look that said, what-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-doing.

"Well dear, I just wanted to make sure everything is alright up here, I didn't know if you two were trying to kill each other or something," he said, with a bit of muffled laughs.

"That's not even funny," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal," I said.

"Well, everything looks okay, except the broken lamp, and messy room. You two need to be quiet," the guard said, then walked out the door. We stood there a minute.

"Are you going to answer me?" Logan asked. I sighed.

"Look Logan, we need to get to bed," I said then laid in my bed. Which originally, was his. As soon as I got semi-comfy, I felt Logan take my blankets off, and grab my feet. "What the-"

"Don't even think you will get away with this one!" Logan said, and I knew what he meant. He wanted me to answer him. I honestly did not know what to say. I had no way out, unless some random lightning all of a sudden struck this room. Even then, he would still want an answer. No matter what, eventually he will get some answer. I sat up, Logan let go of my feet, and sat down on the bed with me. I looked into his deep eyes. Brown. There were some dark browns, and light browns combined that made a certain color I have never seen before. It was a gorgeous brown color. Not as dark as brownies. But, not as light as dry dirt. Almost, a wet-dirt color. I was not certain. I had to answer. This answer, I have not planned yet, I am just going to say what is on my mind.

"Look Logan," I started, and then began to fiddle around with my fingers. Nerves. I often didn't get nervous, but certain moments like these made me nervous. "I have no idea what to say. If I say I love you, then there is the chance of getting hurt again, by you. I don't think I could handle it. Logan I will never forgive myself, for letting my guard down in front of you. But if I don't tell you I love you, you will be crushed. And, that also hurts me. But there is also the feeling of, do you actually mean it?" He looked like he was about to answer, so I went on. "Don't answer. I know you will say, 'yes I mean it.' But I'm not sure if you really do. This is so complicated. I do not know what to say, or what I should say, or what I have to-" I began, but Logan cut me off.

"Say what is in your heart. And do not think of the consequences. Just say it," he told me. I thought for a moment, and answered him.

"Logan, I think I am falling in love with you." My heart lightened, and my mind cleared. I said it! I said it! I said what I mean! But, there is a feeling that is holding me back. A feeling, of emptiness. What if he does hurt me again? I didn't think of the consequences, and now I feel like shit. What will happen to me? To us? I looked at Logan again, and he was looking directly into my eyes.

"I **know** I am falling in love with you Dana." I was looking into him, and getting lost. All of a sudden, I felt lips crashing to mine, and the only thing in my mind to do, was kiss him back. My hands reached around him, and pulled him down on me. My hands roaming his hair. His arms were on either side of me, holding himself up, while I was laying below him. He broke apart, and I looked at him.

"Logan, I am in love with you," I said, before he kissed me again.

* * *

**You must realize. Not everything is resolved yet. There is still more. Resolution. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed. Please review, and tell me if you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**--Brittany**


	18. You don't know what you do to me

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I needed a bit of a break. Okay, so there will probably be about 3 more chapters, counting this one. Don't take my words on that. Something around that though. Then it will be all over. That's sad. Okay, enough of this.

**Chapter 18**

**Dana POV**

* * *

_"Logan, I am in love with you," I said, before he kissed me again._

* * *

My mind was completely whirling with all events that have happened in the past two hours. It was insane. What was I doing? I have no idea, but my thoughts were broken when Logan broke away from my lips. He gazed into my eyes. I have no idea what he was thinking, and I didn't care. All that mattered at this moment was Logan's lips back on mine. He rested his forehead on mine, staring at me. He looked like he was about to say something, but I didn't want to hear anything. I kissed him again, feverishly, shutting him up. Immediately, he kissed me back. His tongue was teasing my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged. He got closer while shifting his arms. Not that I care. I could care less about anything at this moment. Nothing mattered. While Logan shifted, he somehow managed to put all his weight on his one arm, and rest his other hand on my stomach while still kissing me.

**BANG!**

Logan fell off of me, and tumbled to the ground. My eyes shot open as I sat up like lighting. My hands on either side of me trying to keep my balance. My heart was pumping faster than I have known it could.

"And don't think I won't tell the manager about that broken lamp!" The voice of the hotel security boomed. My gaze quickly changed to the area by the door. He was standing there, pointing to the broken lamp on the ground. Too my relief, it was only the security busting open the door. I placed my broken hand over my heart, checking to see if I still had a pulse. Feeling the pulse through my cast, I realized it was uneven, but it was there.

"HAVE YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Logan yelled, still looking startled. I know I still was. He began to stand up, holding onto the bed for support.

"I knocked a couple times!" The security argued. We must have been too caught up in… Oh god. This has definitely brought me back down to reality.

"Bullshit! Get out," Logan said while running his free hand threw his curly mess of brown he calls hair. Although I love it. I can tell he was beyond aggravated. I stood up, why? I don't know.

"Logan," I said, trying to calm him down. Once again. The guard left, slamming the door in our faces. I ran over, and locked it. Just to be safe. Logan sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He ran his hands threw his hair.

"Look, we have a relatively early flight tomorrow. And we still need to get packed, so why don't we go to bed?" I asked. Wait- Why was I asking? "Okay, I am not asking you. I AM going to bed. Goodnight." I climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over me while turning over to face him.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. It just like, came out! He turned back to face me looking at me.

"You are actually asking me that?" He asked. That didn't necessarily give me a stable answer.

"A simple yes or no would have done it, Logan," I said bitterly, turning away from him. I tried to close my eyes, but I wouldn't be able to think. Logan made his way to face me again. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Yes, of course, no way would I not, definitely, absolutely," he paused for a second. "Does that help you?" He asked. I slightly smiled and felt heat warm up my cheeks. Thank god it was dark in this room.

"I guess," I replied. He softly and gently kissed my lips, and pulled away. "Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Dana," he said, while climbing into the same bed as me. Fine. I guess there is room… I hate how cocky he can be one second, but when we are being serious he is like a completely different person. All sweet, and nice. Like a real gentleman. It's absolutely insane. My mind would not rest. It was whirling in thought. I have no idea what I was going to tell the gang back at PCA.

Oh my god.

I didn't even think about PCA. What would they think seeing my broken wrist, and seeing me and Logan being all nice to each other. I didn't want to completely let everyone know about what had happened here in Denver Colorado, I wanted to keep some to myself. I'm like that. Logan was turned away from me, already asleep I believe. Not knowing what was coming over me, I turned towards him, got on my knees, trying not to make any noise, and leaning over him. Taking a quick glance at him. How peaceful. When he is sleeping of course, when he is awake and conscience, he is like a walking spontaneous tornado. That's what I liked about him. Completely unpredictable.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I whispered as quiet as I could, and went back to my side. Pulling the blankets up to my chin, and getting comfortable, I heard Logan shift in his spot, and the next thing I knew was that I was feeling warm breath trickle my neck. No, he couldn't have been awake! It has been like, fifteen minutes! There's always that possibility though…

"You don't either," he whispered in a very sultry tone. My mind froze, and he turned back over to his other side. To sleep, I hope. It's absolutely insane, whenever I'm around him, I'm happy. One second I want to rip his head off, but the next second, I want to kiss him. When I'm not with him, I get butterflies.

I'm tired, we have to pack and catch a plane tomorrow and it's almost 4:00AM. I need to get to sleep. My thoughts finally came to a peaceful state as soon as everything resumed, and became calm. Well, not 'everything', just my mind.

**XXX**

"Dana?" I heard a voice ask. "Dana?" It said a bit louder. Then, I felt cold hands grab my shoulders and give me a light shake. "DANA!" I opened my eyes groggily and surveyed the figure before me.

"Logan?" I asked, half asleep.

"Yes, now you have to wake up!" He said, panic in his voice. My mouth was so dry, and I tried to get some spit in it for my tongue to soak up, but no spit was coming up.

"Water!" I almost screamed. I immediately jumped up and ran to the sink. Dipping my head down into the sink, I put my mouth near the faucet, enough to get some water in my very dry mouth. I can only imagine what Logan was thinking at this moment.

"Dana! We don't have time for this!" He said. I turned around and gave him an evil look.

"I will have time for whatever the damn well I please!" I said bitterly. Logan shook his head as if saying 'That's not the point.'

"Look at the clock!" Switching my glance to the clock, I realized it was already 11:33AM.

"HOLY SHIT! OUR BUS LEAVES IN TWENTY-SEVEN MINUTES! WE WILL NEVER MAKE IT!"

* * *

**Okay. So I will probably have two more chapters after this. Sorry it has been so long updating. I needed a break. And it's quite funny, I have my last two lines of the story thought out. It took me about as long as writing this whole story to figure it out. It was nothing I was intending on either. I was about to put it as the last line of this chapter, but then I thought, "Wait, no. I like this." Ha Ha. Okay, so after some switching, and alternating, I have finished this chapter. Finally. **

**Please review. I would like to get to 300 before this story is up. I don't know why. I guess I like it when it switches a hundred place. Ha ha. Am I not making any sense? I figured.**

**And sorry for such a long A/N here. **

**In other words, to all, please review. **

**--Brittany**


	19. It's all coming to an end

**Sorry if I was misunderstood**. I didn't mean I wanted 300 reviews before the next chapter, just before this whole story was over. I don't know why, I guess because it is really cool to say something like, "I got 300 reviews on one of my stories." If that makes any sense at all. Anyways**, I don't like to say,** "I want this many reviews before the next chapter," I just find that a little greedy. If people want to review it, they will. If they like your story enough, and want you to continue on, they will spend the time to review. Anyways, I hope to have this whole story done and finished in the next month. It may be shorter than that. So I am not promising anything. Sorry about this long A/N. Thanks for your reviews guys!

**Chapter 19**

**Dana POV**

--------------------------------------

"_HOLY SHIT! OUR BUS LEAVES IN TWENTY-SEVEN MINUTES! WE WILL NEVER MAKE IT!"_

---------------------------------------

Yes, I started freaking out. What do you think I am going to do, stay calm and think this through? Are you crazy? I have twenty six minutes now to get packed, checked out, and to the bus. I am seriously doubting myself now.

"Well no kidding," Logan said, running over to his suitcase.

"No time for fighting," I said in between breathes, throwing my suit case on top of Logan's bed.

"You see that?" Logan said, walking over to me in a rushing walk. I slowly came to a halt, and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"If my amazing self wouldn't have told you that un-packing was wasting time, you would have missed the bus. I think I deserve a thank you Dana. Don't you? I am so good," Logan bragged. I looked down at my suit case, remembering the first day we came. I was about to unpack, and sure enough, he said we were leaving soon, and it would just waist time. Prick.

"We still have bathroom stuff to pack," I said, rushing to the bathroom, gathering all of my items in my arms.

"I still want a thank you," Logan said, taping his foot to add to the drama.

"Thank you 'Oh-wonderful-Logan,'" I said sarcastically, and went back to shoving everything in my suitcase.

"Uh huh. I want a real apology," Logan said, still not packing.

"Are you trying to make us miss this bus?" I yelled trying to zip up my suitcase. It wouldn't budge. I needed someone to sit on it, so I can zip it, and of course, the only other human being in this room was Logan.

"Thank you Logan," I said with all seriousness.

"You're very welcome," Logan said, with a smirk, and began packing all of his belongings.

"Hey Logan…" I asked, in my sweetest voice I could muster.

"What do you want Dana?" He asked, not looking at me, but packing his bathroom items in his suitcase. He knew me all too well.

"Come here for a minute," I said, and he walked over.

"Yes?" He asked, impatiently.

"Sit right here, on top of my suitcase," I ordered nicely. He sat down, knowing what I needed to do. I zipped around his legs that were dangling in the way. I knew he was doing this on purpose. Since the stubborn Logan wouldn't move his LEGS, I picked them up for him.

"Well, well, well," Logan smirked.

"Shut up," I ordered, while finishing up zipping. I pushed him off, and he flopped back down on the bed.

"I'm ready, and look who isn't."

"Unlike you, I can zip my suitcase without someone sitting on it!" Logan said, adding an extra effect of finishing off zipping it.

"We have sixteen minutes left…" I started, checking the clock again. "RUN!" I grabbed my luggage, and Logan grabbed his, and we darted as fast as we could down the long stretch of hallways. Leaving the broken lamp in all it's glory.

"Which is faster, elevator or steps?" I asked out of breath, while leaning on my luggage.

"STEPS!" Logan said, and began running down the steps, two-at-a-time. I followed close behind.

After much running, we finally managed to get checked out, and to the bus in time. With four minutes to spare. Yes, I am being very exact with our minutes, because I seriously thought we were going to miss the bus. Or be late.

"Logan and Dana from PCA?" I heard Mrs. Collins ask.

"Here!" Logan and I both said, raising our arms out of breath.

"Put your luggage in the back, and pile onto the bus," she ordered, and went back to the list.

"Sam and Josh from ACA?" I heard her yell while I was lifting up my bags into the back of the bus.

"You know we could have missed that bus if it wasn't for me?" Logan pointed out. I wasn't surprised. I knew he was going to say something like that sooner or later.

"Oh yes Logan. It's all about you and if it wasn't for you, I could be dead," I laughed sarcastically, walking up the three steps that lead to the isle of seats on the bus.

"You know it babe," Logan smiled. We sat down, me in the window seat. I couldn't resist. And Logan right next to me. Glancing down at my red cast, with Logan's signature on it, I decided I would keep this cast for a long time. I would save it. It will remind me of these past few days.

"You know…" I said, trailing off and forgetting what I was going to say. Glancing out the window, I realized everyone was almost ready, and on the bus. It was only a matter of minutes before I had to say goodbye to Denver Colorado. As much as I loved this weekend, yes I loved it, I couldn't wait to get back to PCA.

"You know, what?" Logan asked turning his head to face me. Turning my whole body, I leaned my back onto the window, and put my leg up in an Indian style position on the seat of the bus. I glanced away, thinking of a way to put this.

"I don't know. I mean, this is the end. It's all over," I said, with a feeling of sadness in the pit off my stomach. Logan sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Logan said. And I realized how much he is to me. It's not like I know how to describe it or anything, and it's not like I will ever admit it either. You think I am crazy?

"I did have… So much… Fun," I said slowly, still thinking of a way to put this all.

"Well, here we are everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend, and trip," Mr. Ritter bellowed. There were cheers shared throughout the whole bus.

"I don't want to go!" I heard someone yell towards the back of the bus. I smiled.

"I know, I don't think anyone does. But we have to get you all back to your schools. When we arrive at the airport, you will be let off with your designated chaperones, and lead to what flight you will be heading back on. Your chaperones have your plane tickets, and is in charge of them. Now relax, and have a nice trip back." Mr. Ritter finished, and sat down with the rest of the chaperones towards the front of the bus. I heard the engine start, and felt us move.

"I had fun too," Logan said after a long period of silence. Looking out the window, I smiled thinking of the weekends events.

_**Flashback**_

"_Whatever," Logan said while setting his suitcase on top of his bed. Dana took off her black and white Etnies then stepped on her bed. She stood on top of her bed and started to jump. "What are you doing?" Logan laughed looking at Dana with her black and red tank top on._

"_I have always wanted to do this. You see it in all the movies," Dana replied giggling. She hopped over to Logan's bed._

"_Hey!" Logan yelled._

"_Whatcha' gonna' do about it?" Dana asked still jumping. Logan hopped on and Dana let out a small scream and quickly jumped off running towards the door._

"_Not so fast babe!" Logan yelled running after her. Dana ran out of the room and to the end of the long hall with doors on each side. Logan followed close behind and finally caught up to her. He lifted her up in 'bridal style'._

"_Put me down!" Dana laughed._

"_Whatcha' gonna' do about it?" Logan mocked and smiled. Logan carried her back to the room and threw her onto his bed._

_**End flashback**_

Memories came rushing back to me like a truck going ninety MPH on a highway until we hit a huge bump which shook me out of my trance.

"We are here, now please get off in an ordered manor, and go directly to your chaperones," Mr. Ritter said ushering all the kids out of the bus. Logan grabbed my hand, making sure not to lose me in the crowd of kids pushing and pulling to get out.

----------

**Well, ONE MORE CHAPTER! I feel so sad. It's almost over. I added that flashback in there, to remind you of the past chapters. Just a cute fluffy part. It was from chapter 5, if anyone was curious. Well, please review, of course. And I hope to get this last chapter out soon. Thanks everyone for making this story what it is!**

**--Brittany.**


	20. To an end

Okay, here we go everyone, the last chapter. This is depressing; I guess I procrastinated all this time, because I didn't want to finish it. Wow, okay. I want to thank you all for reviewing and I'm going to put up a list, of all the people who reviewed this story. I'll make it another 'chapter' but instead, it will be thanks to everyone. Alright, alas what you have been waiting for.

_

* * *

__Chapter 20 the last_

_In Dana's POV_

**Alone With You**

_

* * *

"__We are here, now please get off in an ordered manor, and go directly to your chaperones," Mr. Ritter said ushering all the kids out of the bus. Logan grabbed my hand, making sure not to lose me in the crowd of kids pushing and pulling to get out._"_

* * *

The whole weekend was coming to a halt._

Have you ever had that feeling? Where something great is happening, you feel on top of the world itself, like nothing can bring you down, and it all ends so quickly? It's the exact way I feel at the moment. Despise the fact I have a cast, and the fact of everything that has happened, it still upsets me this is over.

What is going to happen when we arrive back at PCA?

How am I going to explain everything.

Oh hell, I never thought of that part.

"Hey, Logan?" I asked, sitting down at our airport loading area, awaiting our plane.

"Hmm?" He asked, taking out one of my ipod ear pieces we were listening to. Feeling, very sweet at the moment, I took his hand, and began to fumble around with it.

"What is going to happen when we get back?" I asked, playing with his fingers. He paused slightly, thinking of an answer.

"Well…" He took another break, and took a deep breath, "what do you want to happen?" He looked directly at me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know…" I pondered for a moment, realizing how comfortable I feel right now. Our silences aren't awkward, we are still communicating, but with no words spoken. He can be different; he's not the same Logan everyone else sees. He hands were playing with my fingers too, showing he cared. I smiled to myself, what did I want to happen? Do we go on like this?

"Neither do I," for a moment, I forgot I was lying on his shoulder.

"_Flight 186 is now ready to be boarded."_

"That's us," he said, getting up and gathering his take-on luggage. I sat up, and didn't move for a moment. "Dana?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, broken from my thoughts. Picking up my bad, and making sure I had my ticket, we both walked through, and got on the plane.

"Even though I'm going to miss this weekend like no other, I still can't wait until I get back to PCA," Logan said, while putting his take-on baggage in the compartment above our seats. He sat down, and I did the same.

"It's like you read my mind," I assumed.

"You know, because we have this amazing telepathic ability," he sarcastically said with humor. I laughed and my laughing turned into a smile. I was staring, at the boy before me. The boy who kissed me, held my hand, and loved me.

He kissed me.

Just now, in front of the whole plane of strangers, he just kissed me. He pulled away before anything passionate could happen. As we settled in, and the plane took its sign to start on the runway, I touched my lips.

The plane got faster, and faster as each second ticked by, and you could see the airport building and other planes zoom by, we got even faster, and I finally felt us lift off.

I am no longer in Denver.

I am flying.

My breath caught in my throat at the realization of my fear of flying. Logan saw this, and held onto me.

He kissed my forehead, and whispered that everything will be alright.

Even with all this, at the moment, my only concern was staying alive. I instantly thought our plane was going to crash, or fly in the wrong direction.

Too many thoughts were running through my mind, and all I wanted to do, was sleep. Setting my head on Logan's shoulder, quietly and fast, I fell asleep.

Dreaming, of none other than Colorado.

**_Flashback:_**

"_Look Logan," I started, and then began to fiddle around with my fingers. Nerves. I often didn't get nervous, but certain moments like these made me nervous. "I have no idea what to say. If I say I love you, then there is the chance of getting hurt again, by you. I don't think I could handle it. Logan I will never forgive myself, for letting my guard down in front of you. But if I don't tell you I love you, you will be crushed. And, that also hurts me. But there is also the feeling of, do you actually mean it?" He looked like he was about to answer, so I went on. "Don't answer. I know you will say, 'yes I mean it.' But I'm not sure if you really do. This is so complicated. I do not know what to say, or what I should say, or what I have to-" I began, but Logan cut me off._

"_Say what is in your heart. And do not think of the consequences. Just say it," he told me. I thought for a moment, and answered him._

"_Logan, I think I am falling in love with you." My heart lightened, and my mind cleared. I said it! I said it! I said what I mean! But, there is a feeling that is holding me back. A feeling, of emptiness. What if he does hurt me again? I didn't think of the consequences, and now I feel like shit. What will happen to me? To us? I looked at Logan again, and he was looking directly into my eyes._

"_I **know** I am falling in love with you Dana." I was looking into him, and getting lost. All of a sudden, I felt lips crashing to mine, and the only thing in my mind to do, was kiss him back. My hands reached around him, and pulled him down on me. My hands roaming his hair. His arms were on either side of me, holding himself up, while I was laying below him. He broke apart, and I looked at him._

"_Logan, I am in love with you," I said, before he kissed me again._

_**End Flashback**_

"_Welcome to California."_

"Dana, wake up, were here," Logan said, shoving me. My eyes widened, as I jumped, startled at what happened.

Wiping my eyes, I asked, "already?"

"Yeah, you were sleeping the whole time. I decided not to wake you up," he said, getting our items out of the compartment. My neck was covered in sweat, what the hell was I dreaming? Logan handed me my bag, and I stood up, my legs feeling like jelly from the long time sitting. We waited a few moments, as everyone before us got off, and we finally piled off. Glancing through the windows of the pilots as we walked down the steps to the ground of the outside, I saw how sunny it was here. It was around four, and I figured everyone at PCA got out of classes about an hour ago. The gang was probably waiting for us, to greet us. I have a short bus ride, to think of what I want to happen.

"What to do, what to do," I pondered out loud thinking of all decisions, and solutions.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked with a puzzled look.

"Nothing really," I said, while walking into the airport. There was a man there, holding a sign with our names on it, "I didn't know that guy would be here."

"How else did you think we would get back?" Logan said, hint of a sarcastic tone seeping through.

"I don't really know almighty Logan," I sarcastically said.

"I know, yes, I am the almighty Logan. All shall bow down to me." I 'fake' bowed down to him, showing defeat.

"I win."

"You wish." With a smile on our faces, we followed the man to baggage, so we could be on our way back to PCA.

We collected our baggage, and piled into the cab from PCA.

"Remember when we first got there," Logan said in a daze.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it. It's too sad," I said, looking at all the cars in the parking garage.

"Quite frankly I DO want to talk about it, considering you told me you lo…" He started, before I cut him off.

"I am perfectly aware of what I said," my lightened mood was gone, and somehow I changed in an instant back to myself.

"You didn't mean it, did you? It was all just a heat-of-the-moment-thing wasn't it?" He asked, and deciding in my head, I had the answer.

"No."

"Is that all you are going to say? No?" He asked, seemingly exasperated.

I turned my head slightly towards him, and gave him a hateful look. "I just said no, meaning I meant every word I said, and you're getting infuriated?" I asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, I am infuriated, because you are acting like nothing has happened!" He almost yelled.

"Of course something happened, Logan," I said.

"You're stating the obvious," Logan snarled.

"Yeah, so what? Something happened. Yeah, well a lot of things happen!" I said, trying to think of what I meant by that. I didn't even know. I'm so confused all of a sudden.

"Did you, or did you not mean it?" Logan asked impatiently. I slumped down into the leather seat.

"Didn't we just go through this?"

"I DON'T CARE!" He managed to almost scream. I silently waited a moment, until he calmed down, so he can appreciate what I am about to yell in his stubborn face.

"YES I MEANT IT!" Good, now he should be satisfied, and get off of my case. Looking like a tiger, he pounced on me, and his lips collided with mine in a heat filled kiss. His tongue probing into my mouth, but I didn't care. All I cared about, was his lips, on mine, or on me, I don't give a damn. One of my hands was backed against the door, holding me in place, while the other was deep in Logan's hair. I could feel his stomach rising and falling on top of me, and his cold hand on my neck. Between breaths, and kisses, I muttered out, "cold hands."

Quickly he removed his hands, and begun to kiss my neck. My head unintentionally tilted grating more access. "Better?" He questioned, and I could feel him smirk on my neck.

"Seatbelts," I heard the cab driver say, and Logan faster than lightening itself got off me, putting his seatbelt on, and looked out the window. His face was redder then my shirt. How embarrassing.

The rest of the ride was in silence, and we got out of the cab. The sun was starting to set as we got our luggage from the back. We began walking and I grabbed his hand, not even thinking that we were back, and other people could possibly see us.

"SURPRISE!" I heard a couple people yell. Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Michael, and Chase all jumped out of the bushes surrounding us.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, slightly stunned. "You scared the heck out of me."

"Me too," Logan said. Logan, oh god, I was still holding his hand. I let go, but it was too late. There were confused looks on each of their faces.

"What is with you're…" Zoey started, completely awestruck.

"Cast," Chase finished his face still in a shocked expression.

"And, the whole holding…" Quinn started.

"His hand…" Nicole said quietly, and unbelievably.

"Thing." Michael finished.

We obviously had a lot to tell them.

I smirked, and Logan joined me. I guess I was ready to explain. Not in thorough detail, because I'm just not like that.

"And the smirks," Michael said then tilted his head in confusion.

"You mind telling us, what is going on?" I heard Nicole ask.

"Yeah," the others said in unison.

"If you want me," I stopped, in a quick pause, and continued, "I mean, us to explain, then you will just have to join us for dinner, wont you?" I said, slightly cocky. I think he was rubbing off on me.

"Dana?" Zoey asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is that really you?" She asked. And I started to laugh. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Being the person I am, I pinched her arm.

"OUCH! Dana!" Zoey yelled, rubbing her arm. "It is you."

I laughed, and started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"To dinner, come if you want," I smiled.

"With your luggage?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I'm very hungry, and I think our friends want to hear what happened" I said, thinking of all the things I was soon to tell them. What have I gotten myself into? The rest began to follow, still shocked I believe. None of this was necessarily expected.

"Smartass," Logan whispered so only I can hear.

"The best at it," I stated, and looked around. It was good to be back.

This was one lemon life has given to me, and I can't throw it at anyone.

**Damn.**

* * *

_Ha-ha, wow. It's the end. I loved the last couple lines. I had it planned for awhile. Anyways, I hope everyone has liked the whole story. Thanks everyone, for making this what it is. You should still check out all my other stories. Answer the Phone, will be my next one I plan to update. The second part of the chapter. My other stories are almost like, side projects, but I do update them often when I get tired of other ones. What story I update, depends on my mood. What mood I am in to write for. Another big thanks, and there will be a list of all the reviewers soon. I just, want you all to be recognized, because I haven't really recognized you for all your time you put into reading and reviewing._

_Thanks all._

_Check out my other stories._

_Let the good times roll, peace. Ha-ha._

_--Brittany._


	21. Thanks everyone

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, etc._

_Here is the list- You all are amazing, I hope you know._

_I hope you enjoy my future stories._

_If I missed you somehow then PM me and let me know. If you care, if not just let it slide._

_  
I don't know of anyone to do this, so it's something new I'm trying. Oh, this is because I don't reply to your reviews, and I felt sort of bad. So I'm just personally thanking you all here. Any future reviewers, thanks._

_I think I have thanked you guys more than 8,000 times through this story. Ha-ha._

_This is all the members and anonymous reviewers too._

**Here is our list: **

**In order from first to last. No names repeated, I hope:**

Sarah

tutorgrl323

-wweadik-

Ashley

Excuse Me 44

fanfiction.down the street

abbeyhorse-freak

monkeypants17

Callmemaddy

Xx Zinaalla is ME xx

Skatergirl4eva

Shhyyeah

Deadinside72

Mandy

Boonddocks ops Homechildren

Firewonder

Carly

Chichicutie

Xx Famous Is ME x3

Nagrom

anonymous1001001

Rupertsbabe

Ryansb8be

Lolohater

93pinky93

Kitten

-Death-Tainted-Rose-

hjj48jc42

cutiepie100

Stylin'Fire

Nicole

SonoIoLaBellissima

Mrsloganreese

xSharpayx Evansx

Unavailable Penname

Bored

Simply Sarah

JC

Scrivania

Stacey

Dan&log4eva

Chris Anthony

Imahorsegirl

Rie'

z101ffnet4ldl

Seriya Malfoy

Hersheys-kisses

Peanut

Simplyxjiberty

Stephanie

Mandy

XoJessicaoX

Grace

Rt

Ytjd

Ydt

Caligrl497

Concered reader

blah

s2b4byy

hobo-star

livie101

State of Pandemonium

Pardon meri h1ndi12

Taylor

Writergrl412

Sexyback

Tr0pix

Just.like.KINDERGARTENx3

Imfromjupiter

Some Like it Hot Christina

The shizzz

TheNewKid25

Azel-

Julie

LadyKatyUltimateFan

Nikkiakanickel

Perfectbliss

Naamhaitera12

Translucent

TroyLvr91

Pebbles-05

Larabaybee

Tomkitty13

Moody1656

XxloganXdanaxX

Julia

Taylor Goldman

Juli

Lcl523

Nikkiakanickel

76i4

becky

EEE

Craziness

Zoey101fan4ever

Stars

Jordii

Linda

Dana&logan

Sweetfame

dfS

hailie

chicax0xbonita

unknown

xoxnightmarexox

risingstar9328

AZZA-009

Ajo

Moonlightwriter14

x-Baybee-Sparkz-x

zwak

Rei Sabere

Mika-chan

Simpleplangrl6

Ilovelogan4eva

Life360

Xshotgunxsinner4x

Emoni

LaffertyLover

xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx

x3 I love you x3

Cois-DL-writer

Pleasebemine

Estranged.

**You all are amazing.**


End file.
